Life or Die
by Cold Music
Summary: Dans la vie de Roxas, avocat tout va bien pour l'instant. Sa femme l'aime et lui aussi... Mais que se passera t'il lorsque il sera confronté à un cas si facile mais qui se trouve, enfaite, difficile ? Yaoi. Anciennement : DÉFENDRE OU AIMER ?
1. Rencontre

**Petite note de l'auteur : A la base, c'est un one-shot, qui a viré au multi-parts (je sens que je vais encore avoir du travail moi…). C'est ma première fois dans un AU, et je pense que ca va encore XD (je pense). J'ai peut-être amélioré le caractère de Zexion, surement. Et bien sur, le couple principal sera l'akuroku ! Mais (parce qu'il faut un mais) il y en aura deux autres, mais qui seront moins importants. Enfin vous verrez !**

**Enfaite, ca été dernièrement l'anniversaire d'Helody (dernièrement est un bien petit mot) et elle voulait comme cadeau un one-shot (et je lui fait un multi-parts, vus vous rendez compte de ma gentillesse ?). Et donc, voici le cadeau d'Helody ! Même si ce n'est pas encore à son niveau ! Ah et, la correction a été faite par Pai-Pai (merci encore). Sans plus attendre voici, la BETE xD :**

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartient pas… ou heureusement ?

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre**

« Chéri ? » questionna une jeune femme assez blanche de peau.

« Oui, Naminé ? » répondit l'homme, un blond lui aussi.

« Tu as terminé l'affaire avec l'homme aux cheveux verts ? »

« … Oui. Plus grand-chose à régler » répondit simplement le blond.

La blonde acquiesça et partit du cabinet de son mari, Roxas. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient ouvert, il y avait de cela deux ans, il marchait extrêmement bien et recevait plus de clients que certains avocats, amis du blond. 'Etonnant' se contentait-il de dire en souriant. Après tout, étant jeunes et ambitieux, pas besoin de chercher midi à quatorze heures !

La jeune femme soupira d'aise.

Roxas, surnommé Roxie par quelques collègues (au vu de sa silhouette qui n'était pas des plus masculine), était un avocat à tendance psychologue. Il avait fait des études de droits et de 

psychologie en parallèle, mais avait privilégié la justice. L'étude du comportement de l'homme l'aidait fortement dans son travail, l'air de rien. Ses clients, principalement des jeunes, que ce soit des femmes ou des hommes, venaient le consulter soit pour une affaire ou simplement pour parler. En bref, c'était une personne aimée et appréciée de tous.

Malheureusement pour sa femme, notre blondinet avait un comportement qui pouvait virer d'une personne calme à celle d'une qui tapait sur la table, contrarié à l'extrême. Mais il n'avait jamais frappé Naminé. Elle avait tout accepté, tous ses défauts et toutes ses qualités. Existait-il sur cette Terre une meilleure femme ?

C'était un couple qui croquait la vie à pleines dents, n'avait pas souvent des disputes et voyait l'avenir avec un grand A. Ils s'étaient mariés trois ans auparavant et depuis, tout allait bien. La vie était un …bonheur !

Xx o xx O xx o xX

« Tous ces papiers sur ton bureau me donnent la migraine » s'enquit un roux, négligemment assis sur la chaise en face de notre avocat.

Ce dernier releva la tête, enleva doucement ses lunettes et dit : « C'est ça être avocat, Axel ».

« Content de m'être planté à l'examen alors! » soupira le dénommé Axel.

« … Chacun son point de vue » répondit-il en remettant ses lunettes, qui ne lui servaient pas vraiment à part pour lire les petites lignes noires en bas du contrat.

_Quelques minutes plus tard :_

« ... Allez viens ! » s'exclama le plus vieux des deux en se levant brusquement. Il courut presque jusqu'à Roxas et le prit par les aisselles, ce qui eut pour effet de lever le plus petit d'un seul coup. « Naminé n'est pas là »

« Merci, je sais » répliqua le blond, sonné de sa violente montée en hauteur. ''D'accord, je veux bien aller quelque part avec toi, mais OU ?''

« Au cabinet de Zexion » répondit le roux en haussant légèrement la voix, tandis qu'il attrapait les deux manteaux se trouvant dans le vestibule « Il doit nous parler ».

« Allons bon… » soupira le blondinet. Il se dirigea vers la sortie sans bien-sûr oublier de fermer la porte derrière lui. Puis, il monta dans sa voiture, à la place du conducteur, et démarra.

Xx o xx O xx o xX

« J'adore cette voiture » déclara Axel.

« Moi aussi. Et… tu me l'as déjà dit trois, quatre fois il me semble » sourit Roxas, une main sur le volant.

« Ca ne te fais pas plaisir que je fasse des louanges à ta magnifique voiture ? » questionna le roux, cherchant des chewing-gums dans la boite à gants « Pourquoi on appelle ça une boite à gants d'ailleurs ? »

« Grande question existentielle venant de ta part. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, je suis censé ? » demanda le blondinet.

« Non bien sur, je pensais à voix haute… »

« Parce que tu penses ? Première nouvelle ! » plaisanta le blond, se faisant presque frapper par son ainé « Je plaisantais …. »

« Je l'espère bien » se contenta de répondra le roux, râlant légèrement, tout en ouvrant la boite de chewing-gums. Il en engloutit un.

« Nous sommes arrivés ! » fit Roxas. Il appuya doucement sur la pédale de frein et s'arrêta devant le domicile.

« Il a quand même une fameuse baraque … » remarqua l'ainé.

Roxas acquiesça.

En effet, Zexion, jeune avocat lui aussi, était de loin celui qui réussissait le plus. Pourquoi ? Et bien, c'était difficile à dire. Il était d'une grande franchise lors des affaires, et écoutait ses clients d'une oreille attentive. Il arrivait même qu'il fasse le premier entretien gratuitement ! Et en plus de cela, il avait une passion extraordinaire pour le métier. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux et à sa manière de se comporter. Il avait tant changé ! Ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis un an, au moins.

Le schtroumpf, dans tout les sens du terme, s'avançait vers eux, un livre dans sa poche. Il serra la main des deux jeunes hommes, souriant à l'idée de retrouver ses amis.

« Toujours pas grandi, Zexi ? » demanda Roxas, sourire aux lèvres.

« Et toi, toujours pas aplati tes cheveux ?» répliqua Zexion, faisant signe d'entrer a ses ainés.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Scotché, Axel s'assit sur un canapé bleu, virant au noir. Le blond avait fait sourire le cadet ! Il l'avait fait SOURIRE !

« Ca ne va pas ? » demanda l'intéressé.

Axel fit non de la tête. Roxas vint le rejoindre à coté de lui, s'asseyant confortablement.

Le salon était dans un style assez contemporain. Des armoires vitrées figuraient ici et là ainsi que des portes-fenêtres. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus avait aussi fait installer aussi une cuisine qui devait couter plus d'un mois de salaire. La porte qui ouvrait le cabinet était un peu plus loin à leur droite. A gauche se trouvait la porte du hall, mais cette dernière était très souvent ouverte. Zexion possédait aussi un jardin plutôt banal, car il n'aimait pas trop jardiner; il payait des jardiniers pour le faire à sa place.

Le schtroumpf n'avait fait que trois rencontre dans sa vie, et chaque fois, il devait les quitter pour une quelconque raison. Roxas ne connaissait pas les jeunes filles (ou les jeunes hommes) qui s'étaient fait briser le cœur.

« Tu as un très beau intérieur » remarqua le roux, sifflant.

« Merci » se contenta de répondre le plus jeune « Je vais attaquer directement : je voulais vous voir pour une affaire »

Les deux autres le regardèrent, il continua.

« En fait, je dois m'occuper un garçon pas plus vieux que nous qui a eu un sacré problème. Il se trouvait au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment » reprit-il « Il a vu que quelqu'un était blessé, et est allé près de lui pour l'aider. Malheureusement, la police est arrivée et …. »

« Tu es sûr que cette personne n'a rien fait ? » Zexion répondit affirmativement. ''Alors aidons-le. Ca serait vraiment dommage de gâcher sa vie pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait'' pensa à voix haute Roxas.

« Il serait pas un peu idiot ? »' fit Axel, sur de lui.

''Non, il est gentil. Et d'ailleurs, ca serait mieux de vous le présenter le plus vite possible'' Le garçon aux cheveux bleus jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la porte du cabinet. ''ENTRE''

Peu de temps après, un garçon qui, en effet, n'était pas très âgé par rapport à eux, sortit. Ses cheveux châtains étaient en désordre mais cela semblait naturel. Ce dernier paraissait gêné, et détourna même le regard en croisant les yeux bleus du blond. Il vint près de son avocat.

« Je... Je suis Sora ! » s'enquit-il en relevant la tête d'un coup.

« Axel et lui, c'est Roxas » sourit Axel, désignant le blond d'un mouvement de tête.

« Enchanté » fit Sora, réellement content que des gens croient à son innocence.

« Alors, ça vous dirait qu'on règle cette affaire en ville ? » demanda le roux.

« Pourquoi en ville ? » firent en cœur les trois autres.

« Autour d'une bonne pâtisserie chez Mimie » répondit-il.

« Et elle cuisine bien ? » demanda Sora.

« … Allez, projet adopté » soupira Roxas.

« Désolé, je ne peux pas venir. J'ai une autre affaire à régler » dit Zexion, souriant intérieurement.

Axel haussa les épaules. Le schtroumpf ouvrit la porte de la maison et les regarda partir au loin.

Xx O xx o xx O xX

« Je marchai dans la rue et j'ai vu une personne par terre. Je me suis dit que je devais l'aider, vu que je ne voyais personne aux alentours… » raconta le châtain.

« Et les flics sont arrivés » l'interrompit le roux. « Aaaah, pourquoi ce sont toujours les plus gentils qui ont des emmerdes ? »

Sa question ne trouva aucune réponse.

Sora avait raconté l'histoire du début à la fin, sans omettre aucun détail tandis que Roxas l'écoutait attentivement, le regard fixé sur son gâteau au chocolat noir, analysant chaque phrase émise par le châtain.

« Ils n'ont pas assez de preuves. Ils ne peuvent pas encore t'arrêter. C'est impossible » conclut le blondinet «Tu as un alibi au moins ?»

« Huuum… J'étais avec un a…ami » répondit le châtain, rougissant soudainement.

« Leque… »

« D'accord » dit Axel.

Roxas le regarda, excédé. Il n'avait pas compris ce que Sora voulait dire. Le roux se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre.

« T'es bête ou t'es bête ? »

« Et ou es la différence ? Enfin! Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé lui demander qui c'était cet ami?! » s'énerva le plus jeune, regardant alternativement le châtain et son meilleur ami.

« … T'es idiot. T'as pas comprit qu'il était gay ? A ton avis, pourquoi il a rougit, et pourquoi il a hésité sur le mot ? » raisonna le roux.

Le blond ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, puis la referma, et ainsi de suite. Sa première affaire avec un gay… Enfin, après plusieurs bouches de poissons, il acquiesça et les deux amis retournèrent au restaurant-salon de dégustation.

Qu'est ce que cela changeait en fin de compte ?


	2. Quoi ?

**Petite note de l'auteur : J'ai été plus vite que je ne le pensais ! Enfaite, pour moi, j'aurai bien mit une semaine, que je pensais. Je suis gentille 8D. **

**On peut dire officiellement que tout commence ici (ben mince, je vais me retrouver avec combien de chaps moi /). Enfin, vous verrez, vous lirez ! Et aussi, je sens que vous allez me haïr ! Ah et, il est plus petit que d'habitude !**

**Disclaimer : Libro si vous lisez ceci, je n'ai en aucun cas voulu vous prendre votre phrase et KH ne m'appartient pas!**

**Chapitre 2 : Quoi ?**

Roxas prit son téléphone, appela Sora… et tomba sur la messagerie. Bon, il était neuf heures du matin, un samedi, mais quand même. Il devait lui parler de son plan d'attaque' et il ne répondait pas…

« Naminé ? Occupe toi des rendez-vous et tout ça, s'il te plait » hurla le blond à l'attention de sa femme qui était un étage plus haut en train de se laver. Il entendit un oui.

Il sortit en trombe de sa maison, ferma la porte, démarra la voiture. Direction : Domicile de Sora Imgay (d'ailleurs, son nom lui collait drôlement bien à la peau dernièrement). Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le blondinet arriva devant la maison mitoyenne de Sora, qui était quand même assez jolie d'apparence, décorée de plusieurs fleurs devant, une allée traversant le petit jardin de devant. Il frappa à la porte, entendit des pas, et vit le châtain lui ouvrir.

«Bonjour. C'est pourquoi ? » demanda le châtain.

« Pour t'exposer mon plan » répondit simplement Roxas, remettant une mèche rebelle.

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée maintenant… » essaya Sora.

Le blond allait lui répondre qu'il n'avait pas d'heure pour discuter de justice quand soudainement, un bras parcouru la taille du plus jeune. Une tête grise… non argenté émergea derrière ce dernier, la tête posée sur son épaule droite. Roxas devint soudainement blanc ainsi que l'argenté.

« AAAAAAAH » crièrent-ils ensemble, presque à se montrer du doigt.

« aaaah… » fit simplement le brun, qui sonnait plus comem un soupir qu'un hurlement de terreur.

« Vous… Vous êtes l'avocat de Sora ? Excusez-moi » dit l'argenté « Je vais aller m'habiller ! » et il traversa le hall.

« C'est mon… compagnon. Enfin, Axel vous l'a dit ! » Roxas hocha la tête « Il s'appelle Riku. Il pensait que c'était quelqu'un d'autre… Enfin, entrez ! »

« Bon et bien, d'accord… »

Il suivit Sora, distant d'un mètre. Ce dernier lui fit signe d'attendre devant la porte deux secondes (il devait surement ranger), puis revint chercher le blondinet.

Il entra dans une pièce qui devait être le salon à sa disposition et ses meubles. Une couleur se répétait souvent : le blanc. Bien sur, il y avait d'autres couleurs mais cette couleur figurait sur la table, couleur de la télévision et ainsi de suite. Par contre, les meubles viraient au noir mais ça allait bien avec la pièce. Notre blond conclut que Sora (et peut-être aussi… truc, Riku) avait un bon sens du design et de l'arrangement. Bah, pourquoi pas.

« Donc » reprit le blond en rajustant légèrement ses lunettes, « Vous m'assurez sur la loi que votre déposition est toujours la même, et que vous ne m'avez pas menti ? »

« Je l'assume » dit solennellement Sora.

L'argenté ria dans sa 'barbe' ; entendre le châtain prendre un air sérieux relevait de l'exploit. Avec ses petits sourcils tous mignons légèrement froncés, il était aussi très… attirant.

Après plusieurs demandes successives du blond, de réponses de Sora et du verre d'eau de Riku, Roxas repartit enfin, soulagé.

Xx o xx O xx o xX

« Tu as une nouvelle affaire ? Enfin, c'est ce que m'as dit Axel ! » demanda Naminé, cuisinant un bon petit plat.

« Effectivement » répondit il simplement, zappant la sexualité de son client et la chaine.

« Comment est ce client ? Gentil ? » redemanda la blonde.

« Euh, sympa »

Le blond se leva de son canapé pour aller mettre son pyjama.

'Bon, on va se taire sur Sora hein…' pensa le blond, en rougissant. 'Attends, JE rougis ? C'est quoi ce truc ? … Ma peau défaille' conclut-il.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas ? » questionna Naminé.

Roxas se retourna brutalement, serra légèrement les muscles de sa main.

« Non, non, ca va ! Je te trouvais simplement magnifique ! » dit le blondinet, se rapprochant de sa femme, l'étreignant.

Il pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou, ses mains dans son dos. Jamais il ne se lasserait de cette marque d'affection, jamais.

Il la resserra encore un petit peu, l'embrassa doucement. Elle rougissait.

Qu'elle était belle et sensible…

Xx O xx o xx O xX

« Le procès commencera la semaine prochaine » annonça Roxas.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la rencontre avec le châtain. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas eu d'envies particulières, ne s'était pas branlé. Bref Ca allait pour lui et son rougissement restait un mystère parmi d'autre. Mais Roxa sétant bizarre, ce n'était rien.

Malheureusement, Axel devait principalement s'occuper de son commerce. N'ayant pas réussi son examen et ayant de moins bons horaires, Roxas était l'avocat officiel de Sora.

C'était un mercredi après-midi à la 'célèbre' pâtisserie de Mimie, très célèbre surtout pour le roux.

« Déjà ?! » s'écrièrent le châtain et l'argenté.

« Déjà » répondit le blondinet finissant sa phrase en buvant un peu de son café.

« Maitre… » essaya Sora.

« Roxas, et tutoies moi veux tu ? » rappela l'avocat, fixant du regard sa tasse.

« Roxas, regarde, c'est Zexion ! » s'écria le plus jeune, montrant légèrement du doigt le… schtroumf.

Ce dernier tenait la main d'un blond plus grand que lui (quoique ce ne fût pas difficile d'être plus grand que lui), a l'allure plus jeune et punk sur les bords. Ils passèrent devant un magasin de musique, d'instruments, le blond sourit, rentra et ressortit peu de temps après, affichant une mine déçue.

Zexion l'embrassa rapidement, comme pour le consoler car il retrouva le sourire. Et ils continuèrent à se promener dans les rues du centre-ville.

'TOUS mes collègues sont gays' pensa le blond 'Je suis maudit'.

« Apparemment, on n'est pas les seuls à avoir des tendances… » fit Riku, affichant un sourire plein de sous entendus et prenant la main de son amant.

Etait la première fois qu'il souriait et Roxas avait déjà une envie de meurtre.

'Abruti' pensa t-il.

« Euuuh, si on commandait quelque chose ? » proposa Sora, sentant que la tension montait entre les deux autres.

« Ah nooon, je ne voudrais pas vous dérangez dans votre cycle … » répondit Roxas, sarcastique.

« Tu ne nous dérangeras pas, on a encore toute la journée. Et puis un plan à trois, qui sait …. » fit Riku, répondant à la provocation.

« Vous êtes actifs pour des gays… Vous ne craignez pas un problème de santé ? Je ne sais pas moi, un problème de muscles…. » dit Roxas, souriant mauvaisement.

Sora rougit et se prit la tête dans les mains. 'Ah tais toi Riku, tais toiii' pensa ce dernier.

Ce fut la remarque de trop pour l'argenté.

« Ecoute, tu es peut-être l'avocat de mon Soso, mais ca ne change rien au fait. On est gays et fiers de l'être pour tout te dire » répondit l'argenté, baissant d'un ton légèrement « Alors tant pis si ça ne te plait pas ».

Renouvelle envie de meurtre de la part de Roxas.

« Bonjour, bonjour » s'écria une voie familière, celle d'Axel.

« Au revoir, au revoir » dit le blond, en partant, laissant de la monnaie pour payer.

Le roux resta bouche bée devant le comportement de son meilleur ami ; il n'avait jamais agit ainsi.

Xx o xx O xx o xX

Cela faisait environ trois heures qu'il restait dans son bureau à lire un livre sur la Grèce, la mythologie grecque. C'était passionnant l'air de rien. 'Aphrodite est la plus belle déesse de l'amour et règne sur les désirs' Très intéressant.

Pendant sa lecture tranquille, Axel entra d'un coup, défonçant presque la porte.

'Pauvre porte' pensa le blondinet.

« Oui, Problème il y a ? » demanda Roxas, un sourcil levé.

« Oui, problème il y a ! Qu'est ce qui t'as prit de les… laisser en plan comme ça ?! T'oublierai pas qu'ils ont besoin de toi ?»répondit le roux, fermant la porte d'un coup, surexcité.

Heureusement que Naminé n'était pas là, sinon elle aurait déjà accouru.

« Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ca peut te foutre ? » Il rangea son livre « Tous mes 'amis' sont gays ! » hurla le blond.

« Et alors, qu'est ce que ca peut te foutre ? » reprit le plus vieux.

« C'est que... c'est contre-nature ! » fit Roxas, tout de suite moins sur de lui face à la colère d'Axel et de son regard insistant. Il détourna du regard.

« Regarde-moi, maintenant » ordonna le plus vieux « C'est contre nature l'amour ? »

« Non, bien sur que non ! »

« Alors les gays sont pas contre nature » conclut Axel.

« Mais siiiii ! » s'entêta le garçon aux yeux céruléens.

Le roux soupira bruyamment.

« Alors ça, c'est contre-nature ? »demanda le roux, arrivant près du blond, plongeant son regard dans le sien, et l'embrassant sans crier gare.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. La main du plus vieux serra le blond. Ce dernier devint rouge…


	3. Sentiments

**Petite note de l'auteur : C'est marrant mais mes chapitre se font de plus en plus petits xD, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi. Allez savoir. Enfin bon, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre aussi, j'ai eu l'impression de mettre une éternité pour le faire... En plus, j'ai eu mon ordi qui plantait. Enfin, un semaine mauvaise quoi... Ah et, j'ai écouté 'ghost' (DDR), 'Fake Wings', 'Animal I Have Become'. En espérant que ça vous inspirera. Qui sait ?**

**Ah et aussi : Vive les gays xD**

**Disclaimer :** J'ai utilisé 'Fake Wings' comme chanson, elle ne m'appartient pas. Ainsi que les persos de KH.

Xx O xx o xx O xX

Il étouffait, doucement mais surement.

L'air commençait à lui manquer... C'était insupportable.

Sentir la main d'Axel, son meilleur ami, relevant son sweater pour avoir accès à sa peau, c'était insupportable.

Se sentir être doucement écrasé contre le mur, c'était insupportable.

Sentir ses joues devenir rouge, gémir aux 'caresses' de son meilleur ami même si il ne les voulait pas, c'était insupportable.

Bien sur, il aimait Axel, mais pas comme ça ! Il n'aimait pas les hommes, de toutes façons. Alors il n'aimerait surement pas son ... meilleur ami. Le blond était fataliste.

_Why ?_

Prit d'une montée de colère et de force, il se dégagea violemment, les yeux presque en pleurs.

« Alors, c'est contre nature ?» demanda le roux.

« Dégage d'ici ! » cria le blond, se cachant le visage.

Axel resta sur place. Il ne comprenait pas. Ou ne voulait pas comprendre.

« Abruti ! Je t'ai dit de dégager, tu m'entends? DEGAGE de chez moi !! FOUS LE CAMP ! » hurla le blondinet.

Un silence se fit. Un silence mortel.

« ... Tu l'as cherché » dit simplement le plus vieux, partant de la pièce, puis de la maison.

_Now, we're on the edge of hell._

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Roxas versa une larme, il venait de perde son meilleur ami depuis des années, et il se trouvait que ce dernier était gay ! Pourquoi les gens l'utilisaient- ils toujours ? Pourquoi les gens lui mentait donc si souvent ? Même avant... Même avant.

Des souvenirs ressurgissèrent, ainsi que le caractère violent de ce dernier.

_« Toi avocat ? Tu n'as même pas su la défendre, elle !»_

_« Je te hais » hurla une fille en train de pleurer, blésée « Je te HAIS »_

_« Tu en dois pas les fréquenter, ce sont des inférieurs et tu deviendras comme eux...»_

_« Aide moi, aide moi !»_

Roxas se tins la tête, comme si ça pouvait l'empêcher de souffrir, de repenser à tout ça. Il balaya d'un revers de la main une partie de ses livres, qui tombait dans un bruit audible jusqu'à l'étage. C'était de leurs fautes, à _eux_ tous.

A toujours le commander, le peiner... C'était douloureux de vivre. Enfin, pour lui, ça l'avait souvent été.

Une porte s'ouvrit, Naminé entra dans la maison, revenant des courses, vint directement lui parler.

« Tu veux manger quoi ce ...» demanda Naminé, jusqu'à relever la tête et s'arrêtant de parler face a Roxas et à son cabinet.

« Je remettrai en ordre demain » se contenta de dire le blond, calmant légèrement sa voix, tenant toujours sa tête dans ses mains.

_Keep your eyes on me._

Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Tu as pleuré ... Pourquoi ?»

Il ne répondit pas.

« Pourquoi tu as pleuré ? Tu peux me le dire, tu sais...» re demanda le blonde.

Roxas se tut aussi. Aucun mots ne s'échappait de la bouche des habitants de la maison. Le blond baissait les yeux face au regard sincère de son épouse. Pourquoi il avait pleuré? Il ne pouvais pas lui dire. Le blond allait la perdre, qui sait.

« Je ne suis pas comme eux, pourquoi as tu pleuré, mon amour ?».

_Lie. _

Roxas s'écroula presque dans les bras de sa femme. Il lui mentait. Le roux venait de l'embrasser et il se permettait de répondre implicitement à la question de Naminé. Il se permettait se faire appeler ' mon amour '. Il commença à s'excuser, pour une raison inconnue. Du moins, pour la blonde.

Naminé le prit dans ses bras, le consola, pleura avec lui. S'endormit avec lui dans le cabinet.

_Dear my Love._

Xx o xx O xx o xX

Le blondinet se réveilla, étendu sur un parterre de papiers et le sol. Il s'assit, regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait qu'en dessous de lui que les papiers étaient éparpillés.

Naminé le regarda, debout, lui sourit. Elle lui tendit un plateau avec de quoi manger ; des croissants, des tartines, etc.

Roxas la regarda et alla manger dans la cuisine.

Il avait quand même eu de la chance de tomber sur elle !

« Je t'aime » dit la blonde, souriante.

Le blondinet regarda son assiette puis sa femme.

« Moi aussi ».

« alors ça me suffit pour être heureuse»

Dear my Love, my sweet morning light.

_Alors, ça me suffit pour être heureuse..._

Merci, naminé.

Xx O xx o xx O xX

« Qui vaincra Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid ? » dit un barman, presque soul.

« Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? » demanda l'argenté « Y'a que des ... tarés ».

« Mais c'est biiiien. L'ambiance est biiiien ! Regarde les ! » dit Sora « Allez, tu fais le concours de-qui-battras-Cid-au-qui-boit-plus-de bière-que-lui? »

« Bah, si ça te fait plaisir...»

A peine avait-il dit ça que Riku se faisait entrainer par son amant, se retrouvait assis sur un tabouret, devant une table, boisson posées dessus, a coté de son Soso, en face de Cid et de... Roxas ?!

Ce dernier avait déjà l'air bien pété, les lunettes dans sa poche. Première fois qu'il voyait un avocat complètement hors de son domaine pour un concours de-qui-boiras-plus-que-Cid. Hé ben, s'emmerdait pas l'avocat avec son argent...

« Héhéhéh, n'est ce pas truc-machin-chouette ?» demanda Roxas

Il était surement pas seulement hors de son domaine, mais il devait surement être aussi hors de toutes les choses qui le menaceraient en rentrant. Sa femme par exemple.

« Truc-machin-chouette s'appelle Riku » dit froidement l'argenté.

« Pareiiiil ! » firent l'avocat et le plus jeune en même temps.

' Quelle belle bande de soulots ils fessaient, ces deux là ' pensa l'argenté.

« Allez, que le concours COMMENCEEEE » hurla le barman.

'Crétin' le traita mentalement Riku.

Le blond prit une bière, suivi de Cid, puis Sora. L'argenté examina sa bière attentivement : peut être avait-il mit quelque chose dedans !

«Allez bois ! Y'a rien dedans! » dit un type, derrière lui.

Il vida son verre, cul sec. L'alcool ne fit pas son effet. Pourquoi ? Parce que l'argenté tenait magnifiquement bien à l'alcool. Le vainqueur ne fesait plus aucuns doutes.

« Encore un » demanda le châtain.

Ca y'est, Soso était parti.

Les deux autres joyeux lurons acquièrent aussi, Riku suivit le mouvement. Si il ne le suivait pas, ça aurait fait bête d'un coté, nan ?

Les quatre verres se vidèrent, tous cul secs.

La soirée continua dans ce rythme là. Le plus jeune s'écroula après seulement cinq verres (Riku a même trouvé un truc pour l'avoir' plus facilement), puis Roxas (qui avait filé au toilette avant), puis Cid. Une quinzaine de verres plus tard le début, l'argenté les regardait, un sourcil haussé.

« Alcoolique » dit-il « Bon, je vais appeler Axel pour lui demander de reconduire Roxie... ».

Il prit son téléphone, appela le roux.

« Alloooo ? C'est qui ?»

« Riku, tu pourras venir chercher Roxas ? Il est ivre mais pas mort. Enfin pas sur. Attends,je vérifie» dit l'argenté, souriant comme un petit diable.

Ce dernier tapa du pied dans Roxas, un hurlement de douleur retentit. Ohoh, c'est bête, il avait tapé trop fort... Il avait sa revanche tant attendue.

« Je confirme, il est en vie »

« T'etais obligé de taper si fort ? ». L'argente ne répondit rien. « Bon... Je vais venir le chercher ».

Xx o xx O xx o xX

« Tu pues l'alcool » dit calmement Axel, conduisant.

Le blondinet venait de se réveiller au siège avant de la voiture d'Axel. Il devient blanc.

« T'approches pas ! » cria ce dernier, s'écartant le plus possible du siège conducteur.

« Tu aurais du me le dire avant » avoua le roux.

Il se pencha, toucha la nuque du blond de la main gauche. Puis, il descendit légèrement, baissant son col. Le plus jeune rougis comme jamais.

Et il se recula peu de temps après, enfin, si c'était possible, et le roux se remit dans sa position normale.

« Ne me touche pas ».

« ... Comme tu veux ».

« Conduis moi chez Naminé »

« Non »

« Zexion alors. C'est lui ou je hurle! »

Le roux le regarda comme si il s'agissait d'un taré.

« Toi hurler? Ce n'est pas le bon lieu...»

Le blondinet le regarda, outré de sa réplique douteuse et perverse.

« Alors, je t'emmène chez Zexion. Sinon, tu vas hurler... Je serai bien mal. Tu vaus bien ton surnom de Roxie... » reprit le plus vieux, souriant perversement.

Envie de meurtre de la part du plus jeune.

Le trajet s'annonçait long, très long. Ou du moins pour le plus jeune qui sentait qu'il allait surement hurler plusieurs fois.

Trente minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au domicile du schtroumph. Et en effet, le blondinet avait du hurler trois fois. D'ailleurs, son cri n'était pas très... masculin. Son surnom lui revenait en pleine face. Pauvre blond qu'il fesait.

Le jeune roux sonna à la ... sonnette de Zexion, peu de temps après il arriva.

« Oui ? Mais... Qu'est ce que vous foutez ici a 11 HEURES du soir ? » demanda t-il.

« Euuuh. Monsieur Roxas n'as pas voulu dormir chez moi. Donc, je te l'apporte » répondit le roux

« C'est fa...» voulut dire le blond, mais la main de son 'meilleur ami' lui empêcha de lui parler.

« Donc, saurais-tu le garder ce soir ?» questionna Axel, avec un air enfantin.

« Huum. Okay...» dit le bleu de cheveu.

Le plus vieux (Axel) sourit à son... amant. Ce dernier détourna du regard, puis entra chez son ami.

Xx O xx o xx O xX

« Tu t'es disputé avec Axel ? » demanda Zexion.

« ... Oui » avoua le blondinet.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il m'a embrassé... Parce que j'ai dit que les gays étaient contre-nature »

Le plus jeune ne cilla pas. Roxie avait toujours été comme ça, à cause d'_eux_.

« Je vois. Tu l'aimes ? »

Le schtroumph se retourna d'un seule coup, fixa de son œil visible (et surement de l'œil non-visible) intensément le plus vieux.

« Je ne sais pas ! »

« Huuum. Tu as senti quoi quand il t'as embrassé ? »

« J'étais surpris... » répondit le blond.

« Et ? Est ce que tu as apprécié?Tu étais dégouté ? » lui demanda Zexion.

« Et bien... »

« Et bieeeen ? Et bien quoi ? Tu l'aimes ou pas ? Il s'agit d'amour ! On s'en fout que tu sois gay, tu sais que je le suis d'ailleurs » le gay ne cilla « Pensa à lui. Pense à ce qu'il ressent en pensanr à ton homophobie, pense à ce qu'il ressentit lorsque tu l'as repoussé. Pense à son... amour » conclut le bleu.

« ... J'ai ressenti tout sauf du dégout... J'ai commencé à avoir chaud quand il m'a embrassé » fit Roxas.

« Raconte moi tout »

« Et bien... On a discutés de ma conversation avec Riku et Sora et puis, j'ai dit que c'était contre-nature leur amour. Il m'a demandé si l'amour était contre-nature, j'ai dit non. Puis .. Enfin bref, il m'a embrassé! » raconta le plus vieux.

« Je vois... Qu'est ce qu'il a fait après ? »

« C'est pas un peu personnel ? »

« Si t'était vraiment homophobe, tu ne me dirais pas ça » sourit le schtroumph.

« Ça veut dire que ... »


	4. Anges et Passé

**Petite note de l'auteur : Alala, vraiment désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps ! Enfaite, dès le début, j'avais /- mes idées, puis j'en ai eu d'autres. A ce moment là, j'avais trop la flemme pour écrire TOUT le chap. XD. Parce que, il faut que je vous l'avoue, au début de la fic, je n'avais pas mon schéma de l'histoire XD. J'ai changé la fic en fonction de mes idées, etc. enfin, pardonnez moi ! Sinon, je suis aussi devenue fanne de Loveless, j'ai perdu du temps aussi. Enfin, bref, voici le chapitre 4 !**

**Disclaimer : aucuns personnages ne m'appartient à part Laura et le bourré là.**

**Ps : Ecoutez tous Versailles et lisez tous Loveless ! xD**

Xx o xx O xx o xX

**Chapitre 4 : Anges et passé**

« Que tu l'aimes ! Si tu étais vraiment homophobe, tu m'en parlerais avec dégout, consternation. » dit Zexion, jouant avec son accessoire de bureau qui tournait sur lui-même.

« Je l'aime ?... Mais c'est impossible ! »

« Pourquoi ? » fit le plus jeune, reposant l'objet qu'il tenait sur le bureau. Il semblait prendre un intérêt soudain à la conversation.

« J'aime Naminé ! Elle m'a accepté ! » répliqua Roxas. « Tout le monde me traitait comme un moins que rien, mais pas ELLE ! »

« Axel aussi t'as accepté, et il t'apprécie sincèrement. Il est devenu ami avec toi, malgré les remarques des autres. » remarqua garçon aux cheveux bleus. « Écoute, penses-y pendant la nuit. La chambre d'ami est en haut, mais tu peux toujours dormir dans le sofa. Choisis. »

Et il partit, ne s'arrêtant même pas en passant à coté du blond. Ce dernier baissa les yeux.

Vraiment, Roxas était pitoyable.

Il avait juré fidélité à Naminé, et il aimait Axel. D'ailleurs l'aimait-il réellement?

Quand il l'avait embrassé, il avait apprécié. Beaucoup même. La surprise était le sentiment dominant, mais en y réfléchissant... Il avait aimé.

Comme toute les autres fois où le roux l'avait approché d'assez près, par erreur ou pas.

Comme toutes les fois où Roxas avait délivré ses pensées au plus vieux. Des pensées sur ce monde injuste et pourri.

Comme toute les fois où les deux amis s'étaient assis l'un à coté de l'autre en cours.

Mais, malgré tous ces sentiments, qui n'étaient pas encore très clairs pour le blond, Roxas devait affronter un problème majeur : Naminé, son mariage et sa famille. En effet, il avait grandi dans une famille stricte, sévère, riche, et violente par moment. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les injustices du quotidien ainsi que le noir, l'obscurité. Alors avoir un gay dans la famille... Ça allait voler pour lui.

_« Mais... je peux l'aimer sans en parler aux autres_ » pensa-t-il.

**C'était tellement impossible. Un jour ou l'autre, leurs désirs de dire la vérité prendra le dessus. Et on ne sait jamais pour une rencontre inattendue.**

Il était coincé.

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas trente-six solution. Soit il avouait son amour à Axel, sans se soucier de sa famille. Soit, il continuait à vivre avec sa femme, en ignorant ses tendances et ses sentiments.

Pourquoi était6ce si dur d'aimer ? Et si... et si tout allait trop vite ?

Opprimé par toutes les interrogations qui s'abattaient de lui comme une épée de Damoclès, Roxas finit par s'endormir dans le canapé.

Xx O xx o xx O xX

_« Grand-père... regardez. » dit un garçon blond aux grands yeux bleus. Roxas quand il était plus jeune._

_« Ne l'approche pas, c'est une inférieure... » répondit sans un sentiment son grand-père, qui s'arrêta à peine, fixant des yeux la route pavée. _

_Roxas examina la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avec curiosité. _

_Du sang s'écoulait des plaies d'une jeune fille gravement blessée, étendue en plein milieu de la rue. Une bande de garçons l'entouraient. Ils riaient. Comme des insensibles. Comme des imbéciles._

_Elle ne réagissait pas. Un des garçons lui cracha dessus, ou plutôt à coté. Encore une fois, la jeune fille n'eut aucune réaction._

_Était-elle morte ?_

_Un sentiment étrange s'empara alors de Roxas, mais il ne fit rien. Il passa simplement son chemin. Néanmoins, il eut l'idée d'aller trouver la police, sous les remarques désobligeantes de son grand-père. _

_« Tu t'abaisses à les aider... Ce sont des inférieurs, tu deviendras comme eux._

_Ce que tu fais est pathétique. Tu ne l'aides même pas et pourtant tu appelles la police... Pathétique créature. » _

_« Tais toi ! » aurait voulu hurler le jeune garçon, âgé d'à peine une quinzaine d'années. Pourtant, il obéissait, supportait les remarques, tel un chien avec son maitre. Comme toujours. Mais cette fois-ci, il aiderait les 'inférieurs'. Oui, il les aiderait ! Et tant pis pour ce que ça lui couterait après._

_Le blondinet se dirigea vers le secrétariat le plus proche, courant à en perdre haleine, accompagné par les insultes diverses et variées de son grand-père. Il trouva le policier qui s'occupait de l'accueil, raconta ce qu'il avait vu, détaillant avec précision tout ce qu'il avait vu._

_Le policier envoya deux de ses coéquipiers aidé la jeune femme, puis Roxas partit lui aussi, souriant intérieurement. Encore une fois, il cachait ses sentiments. Pourtant, il aurait voulu sourire à pleine dents, hurler qu'il avait fait une bonne action, qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Pas comme sa famille._

_Il aurait voulu hurler qu'il était différent._

_Après tout, Roxas avait aidé quelqu'un... C'était un jour précieux pour lui. Tellement précieux... 'Ils' ne pouvaient pas imaginer à quel point. 'Ils' ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Car 'ils' vivaient dans un autre monde. Un monde intolérant et hypocrite._

_« Le gamin a aidé une pétasse ! » s'exclama le vieil homme, en rentrant à la maison familiale. _

_Roxas fut un instant choqué par les propos de son grand-père, mais il ne le montra pas._

_« On la frappait ! Je devais l'aider, pas comme TOI qui n'a rien fait ! » répondit le blond avec une pointe de _

_rancoeur dans la voix, qu'il avait du mal à dissimuler._

_Le plus vieux se retourna, s'approcha du blond... et le gifla. La gifle fut tellement forte que le jeune garçon fut propulsé contre le mur le plus proche. Mais il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas des plus costaux ; il n'aimait pas le sport et ne pratiquait pas beaucoup d'activités. Cependant, il était quand même mince, voir plutôt chétif. Roxas s'écrasa par terre dans un bruit mat._

_« Excuse-toi. » ordonna l'homme aux cheveux gris. « Si tu ne le fais pas, tu sais ce qui t'attend. » le menaça t-il en faisant mine de lui cracher dessus._

_Malgré la menace, l'adolescent ne réagit pas. Bien-sûr, il ne s'excusa pas non plus. Il avait décidé de tenir tête à sa famille, pour la première fois. Certes, il avait peur, mais cette nouvelle expérience avait pour lui quelque chose de jouissif._

_Le vieil homme le prit par le col de sa veste, le traina derrière lui et l'enferma dans le grenier. Le blond tomba encore une fois, s'e réceptionnant sur ses mains du mieux qu'il put. Il se dirigea vers son coin favori, l'endroit qu'il avait 'aménagé' en cas de punition. _

_Ce n'était rien de bien luxueux, mais être là le réconfortait. Il y avait mit quelques souvenirs, une photo de ses amis, et bien d'autres choses. Évidemment, tout était caché pour éviter qu'on ne lui prenne ou qu'on les détruise._

_Plus tard, il deviendrait avocat. Comme ça, il pourra aider tout le monde. _

_Tant pis pour le temps que ça lui prendrait. _

Xx o xx O xx o xX

Roxas se réveilla en sursaut. Il passa une main sur son visage couvert de sueur puis, en voulant se placer plus confortablement, tomba par terre. Il cria légèrement et frotta le bas de son dos endolori. Le sofa était assez large mais ce n'était pas un lit, et comme il avait bougé durant son sommeil...

Axel l'approcha, lui caressa les cheveux en lui susurrant des mots que n'entendait pas le blond.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? » demanda le plus grand, inquiet.

Roxas se dégagea de son emprise et se leva en se tenant la tête.

« Ou suis-je ? » demanda t-il.

« Chez Zexion, après une soirée bien arrosée ! Tu te souviens ? » ricana légèrement le plus vieux.

« Hum, oui malheureusement… Tu as téléphoné à Naminé ?» demanda le blond tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Le visage du roux se renfrogna légèrement. Il suivit Roxas.

« Oui. Mais je ne lui ai pas dit pourquoi tu restais ici. 'Valais mieux pas, non ? »

« En effet. Bon, je sais que tu rêves que de ça, mais j'ai pas besoin de toi pour aller aux toilettes, déboutonner mon pantalon et pisser. » remarqua le garçon aux yeux bleus, qui rougit légèrement.

Axel soupira et lui embrassa le front. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais Roxas le ressentit au plus profond de lui-même. C'était un peu un bonjour de la part du roux.

Les joues du blond prirent une tête cramoisie, puis il ferma la porte de la salle de bain. Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers la serrure afin de vérifier que personne ne le regardait. Connaissant son 'ami', il valait mieux prendre quelques précautions.

Ne voyant personne, Roxas se dirigea vers les toilettes, fit sa petite commission, prit une douche et sortit finalement de la pièce en soupirant.

Il rejoignit les deux autres garçons dans la salle à manger, qui faisait un peu partie du salon.

Zexion observait son jardin, une tartine grillée posée dans un coin de son assiette. Ce dernier était assis sur son canapé.

Axel, lui, était à table, en train d'appliquer du beurre sur un morceau de pain. Il avait l'air passionné par son activité.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda le garçons aux cheveux bleus, ne prenant pas la peine de se retourner ou de dire bonjour.

« Et bien... A peu près. » répondit Roxas en haussant les, épaules.

« Notre Roxie a fait des cauchemars...» fit Axel avec amusement.

Le blond, qui détestait ce surnom plus que tout au monde, réagit vivement à cette réplique.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le roux se prit la tartine de Roxas, qui se trouvait en face de lui, en plein milieu du visage. Le garçon aux yeux céruléens la poussa et l'écrasa encore un petit peu pour qu'elle s'étale bien sur le visage du plus vieux avec un sourire non-dissimulé.

« Tu disais? Je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu...» ironisa Roxas, souriant mauvaisement.

Axel enleva la tartine, essuya sa tête avec sa serviette et tourna la tête de gauche à droite. Bon, il était parfois suicidaire, mais pas au point de vexer Roxas en l'appelant Roxie (c'était un peu comme si on le traitait de femme avec ce surnom). Ce dernier ne semblant pas d'humeur très joviale, Axel avait tout intérêt à ne pas le chercher davantage.

« Fais attention à ma table, tu veux. » lâcha le schtroumpf sans se retourner.

« Pas de ma faute. C'est la faute de ce... type » fit Roxas, excédé du peu d'intérêt que lui accordait son ami.

« Toujours d'ma faute... » ronchonna Axel « D'ailleurs... Tu avais rendez-vous avec Nam' il y a... une demi-heure. » continua-t-il en regardant sa montre d'un air absent.

Roxas se leva d'un seul coup et écarquilla les yeux comme des boules de bowling (ou presque).

« MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MA GEULE ?! » s'écria-t-il.

« Hum. Non. Tu ferais bien de partir maintenant pour ne pas faire trop patienter ta 'belle' » fit le plus vieux, avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Le blond faillit bien lui dire ses quatre vérités mais il se retint et fila vers sa voiture. Il sortit la clé de la poche de son jean, ouvrit la portière côté conducteur et s'installa au volant.

_« Mais… J'ai pas demandé où c'était..._ » pensa le blondinet, en entendant le moteur ronronner.

A ce moment là, il se trouva particulièrement stupide.

Il prit son téléphone et cria sa question à Axel qui lui répondit simplement : « Chais pas. Quelque part ».

« _Quelque part, quelque part... M'énerves c'lui là »_

Le GSM faillit voler à travers la voiture. Bon... Il devait téléphoner à Naminé alors. Mais ça n'allait pas vraiment le faire... « Salut chérie ! On avait rendez-vous où ? Parce que tu vois là, je sais pas du tout ». La blonde était gentille mais il y avait quand même des limites à son bonté de coeur.

Roxas se retourna en entendant son GSM sonner. Il le prit et décrocha.

« T'es même pas capable de connaître le jour d'anniversaire de ta femme... » ricana Axel à l'autre bout du fil.

« ... C'est son anniversaire ? Mais j'ai RIEN ! » répondit Roxas d'une voix affolée.

« T'as de la chance de m'avoir... »

Le plus jeune soupira tandis qu'Axel levait légèrement un sourcil.

«J'en ai pris un pour toi et moi. Pars déjà à cette adresse.» Le roux lui indiqua où il devait se rendre. « Je te donnerai le cadeau là-bas. »

Le blond partit alors vers l'adresse où devait surement l'attendre Naminé.

Xx O xx o xx O xX

« Axeeel, viiite !! » s'exclama le blond en sortant de sa voiture.

Le roux s'avança à ses côtés et lui tendit le cadeau, prenant le sien sous l'épaule. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le restaurant.

Il fallait l'avouer, Axel était très beau aujourd'hui. Il avait essayé de lisser ses cheveux et s'était habillé avec élégance. Il avait au poignet une sorte de bracelet noir et rouge qui contrastait avec ses habits. Il fronçait légèrement les sourcils, semblant faire attention aux tables du restaurant. Il essayait sans doute de trouver Naminé. D'ailleurs… Roxas était venu fêter l'anniversaire de sa femme, pas mater Axel !

Le blond secoua légèrement la tête. Le roux le considéra bizarrement puis haussa les épaules.

« La voilà. » fit-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Naminé aussi était très belle, pourtant entourée d'une ou deux personnes. Elle portait une robe blanche qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, avec quelques bracelets discrets, blancs eux aussi. Ses cheveux étaient placés d'un seul coté, comme la première fois où Roxas l'avait vue. Elle avait l'air d'un ange, comme à leur mariage... D'ailleurs, la blonde n'en était-elle pas un ?

« Bonjour ! » firent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

Toute la tablée leur rendit leur bonjour joyeux.

Le temps passa assez vite jusqu'au moment où la séance 'cadeaux' commença. Un couple avait offert à Naminé une robe ainsi qu'un livre sur un sujet qu'elle appréciait particulièrement : le dessin et la peinture. Roxas lui offrit son cadeau (qui était en définitif celui que le roux avait acheté). La blonde le gratifia d'un sourire charmeur et le remercia. Puis ce fut au tour du roux de donner son cadeau.

« Tiens, le voici ! » fit-il en souriant.

Elle le prit et l'ouvrit.

Ce fameux cadeau était un ensemble jaune de vacance. « _Jaune?... Quel crétin.. ». _pensa Roxas.

Pour cause : Naminé ne le savait pas mais pour le roux, le jaune avait toujours été la couleur des cocus. Il avait **vraiment** choisi la bonne couleur.

Le roux observa Roxas avec un grand sourire plein de sous-entendus, puis, en dessous de la table, fit glisser sa main jusqu'à la cuisse du plus jeune.

Ce dernier ne rougit pas (et heureusement… parce que si Naminé remarquait qu'il rougissait avec la tête du roux...), mais frappa violemment la main d'Axel, lui faisant bien vite regretter ses avances.

Le blond mit ses mains devant sa bouche, afin que seul Axel puisse voir son sourire, qui était à présent crispé.

« Je vais au toilette mon ange. » dit-il à Naminé, avant de se lever et de l'embrasser sur la joue.

« OOOH, tu dois pas l'embrasser là, Roxiiiie !! » fit son collègue bourrée juste à coté.

Le fameux Roxie le considéra avec un sourcil levé et une mine assez fâchée. Le collègue s'excusa sur le champ.

Tandis que le blond se frayait un chemin vers les toilettes, Axel le suivit, prenant comme excuse un besoin pressant.

Roxas arriva aux toilettes.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre. C'était rare de voir ça dans un restaurant comme celui-ci !

Le blond respira une ou deux fois, puis se dirigea vers le pissoir. A ce moment là, Axel débarqua.

Le plus jeune se retourna et observa le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier fixa aussi Roxas.

Le roux se dirigea lentement mais sûrement vers le blond, sans oublier de fermer la porte avant.

Ce dernier se recula instinctivement vers le mur. Fatale erreur : il était coincé à présent.

_« N'avez vous pas peur qu'il vous trompe ? » demanda une jeune femme._

_« Non, Roxas est très fidèle ! » répondit Naminé en souriant. _

Axel accula le blond contre le mur.

_« Mais il est encore jeune et beau. » remarqua une autre jeune femme, appelée Laura._

Les lèvres du roux se rapprochèrent lentement de celles de Roxas, s'effleurant presque. Le blond pouvait sentir le souffle du roux.

_« Il ne me ferait jamais ça. J'ai confiance en lui. » dit la blonde, la main sur le cœur. _

Le blondinet voulut tourner la tête, mais son ami le prit par le menton et le força à lui faire face.

A ce moment, Roxas aurait voulu répliquer quelque chose mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il 

avait peur, tellement peur. C'était indescriptible.

_« ... Si vous le dites » conclut Laura, souriant aussi_.

Le plus vieux embrassa alors le blond, doucement.

_« Après tout, peut-être qu'il est le bon homme pour elle ! » fit le collègue légèrement bourré._

Le garçon aux yeux bleus voulut repousser Axel, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

_« Peut-être oui… » dit Naminé, la tête dans les nuages avec un air particulièrement mignon. _

Le plus vieux était bien plus fort que lui. Il sentit ensuite une main sur son abdomen. Une main chaude.

_« Si c'était le cas, que ressentiriez-vous ? » demanda la jeune femme. _

_« J'en serai heureuse... Ce serait la plus belle chose de ma vie... »_

La main remonta tout doucement, puis s'aventura vers le dos de Roxas.

_« Vous comprenez, je l'aime plus que tout. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans lui ! » dit la blonde, regardant l'assiette avec un air triste._

_Une larme coula sur sa joue._

Axel arrêta enfin de l'embrasser.

« J'ai besoin de toi. » murmura-t-il près de l'oreille du blond.

_« J'ai besoin de lui... » fit Naminé, essuyant l'eau qui descendait sur ses joues._

_«Allons, ne pleurez pas pour ça ! Je suis sure qu'il vous aime plus que tout ! » dit l'homme, lui tendant un mouchoir._

_Elle le prit et se moucha dedans. _

Le roux continua de lui masser le dos quelques secondes, puis l'embrassa encore.

Roxas était complètement désarmé, il ne pouvait rien faire…

_« Et puis, que serait Roxas sans toi ? » dit Laura. _

_«... Je ne sais pas ! » avoua la blonde, riant légèrement._

**J'ai seulement besoin de lui…**


	5. Litruth

Petite note de l'auteur : Bon, encore désolée pour ce retard, mais j'ai une bonne excuse ! Enfaite, le soit ou je postais le dernier chap, j'ai fait après le chap 5. Donc, le lendemain matin, je pouvais le poster, vous me suivez. Mais alors, comment ca se fait que tu le poste un mois (il me semble) après ? Allez demander à ma correctrice XD. Donc, si y'a des fautes, c'est normal (moi et mon orthographe). Sache que je ne t'en veux pas Pai-Pai, je précise :p.

Disclaimer : Comme d'ahbituuuude

Xx O xx o xx O xX

**Chapitre 5 : Litruth**

Le blondinet remit sa tunique d'avocat, prenant grand soin de ne pas faire tomber ses lunettes en la mettant. Il se fixa sans la glace d'un air froid et dur. Il se jeta de l'au sur la figure, cachant sa larme qui, bientôt, s'écraserait sur le lavabo dans un bruit à peine audible. Puis, reprit ses lunettes qui demeurait sur l'évier.

« Je ne voulais pas le revoir… » dit-il.

**Pourquoi ?**

_Quelques heures auparavant : _

« C'est aujourd'hui ton procès, Sora » fit l'argenté, calme.

« Effectivement » répondit le châtain, beaucoup moins calme que son compagnon.

Tout deux se trouvait en compagnie de Roxas et d'Axel dans le salon du blond. Ce dernier but tranquillement son martini, fermant les yeux pour mieux ressentir la boisson. Cela ne le calmit pas pour autant, mais il se sentit tranquille quelques secondes. Ca avait du bon l'alcool quelques fois.

« Tu as assez de preuve pour disculper Sora ? » demanda le roux, juste à coté de Roxas.

« Evidemment » répliqua ce dernier, haussant les épaules « Pas de témoins ? Pas d'accusations ».

« D'ailleurs, comment s'appelait l'homme que tu as aidé ? » questionna Axel.

« Je ne sais pas… Je sais que son prénom c'est… Jean-Pierre, il me semble » dit Sora, mettant son doigt sur son menton en réfléchissant.

Le blond, qui était allé fermée le bar, laissa tomber son verre. Tout le monde se retourna sur lui.

« Roxas ? » firent les autres en cœur.

Ce dernier se reprit et leur sourit. Malheureusement, ses yeux ne suivaient pas son regard. C'était étrange, ses yeux étaient d'une détresse incroyable, pourtant, son sourire était assez joyeux. Axel se souvint de la dernière fois qu'il avait agi comme ça…

Xx o xx O xx o xX

_« Roxas ? Est ce que ca va aller ? »demanda un jeune roux, âgé d'une vingtaine d'années._

_«Pourquoi est ce que je n'irai pas bien ? » répondit-il en regardant Axel, remettant ses lunettes droites._

_« Tu es pale… »_

_« Ca va aller » fit Roxas, haussant les épaules. Il souriait presque à pleine dents, mais ses yeux disait le contraire._

_Ses yeux reflétaient une peur et une tristesse infinie. Le roux voulut approcher sa main du visage de Roxas, mais ce dernier balaya sa main de la sienne._

_« Je te dis que ca va aller » répéta le blondinet, re-souriant re- faisant contraster son visage. _

_« … Si tu le dis. » conclut Axel dans un souffle._

_Ils discutèrent encore, après un court silence brisé par Roxas, de tout et de rien. Comme d'habitude quoi._

Xx O xx o xx O xX

« Ca va aller, j'ai laissé bêtement tombé mon verre » rassura t-il.

Axel ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Pourquoi faire d'ailleurs ? La seule chose qu'il recevrait serait une réponse froide de la personne qu'il aime. Et ça ne lui ferait pas plaisir.

Le temps passa pendant que les quatre amis discutaient du procès. Et bientôt, l'heure de partir arriva. Sans savoir pourquoi, le blond avait un mauvais pressentiment…

Xx o xx O xx o xX

Ils arrivèrent donc devant le tribunal, peu de temps après dans la salle d'audience. L'argenté et le roux allèrent se placer en tant que 'spectateurs' vu qu'il n'avait aucuns droits dans ce procès. Sora s'assit sur le siège des accusés avec une nervosité non-dissimulée. Bah, y'avait de quoi d'un coté.

**Et le procès commença.**

« Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour décider de la culpabilité de l'accusé X-1258 dénommé, Sora Imgay » fit le juge, tapant premièrement sur son bureau avec son 'marteau'.

« Je suis ici » dit Sora, ne se levant pas.

« De son avocat, Roxas Litruth » Le blond se leva de sa chaise et acquiesça, puis s'assit « L'avocat Deaf et son client… »

'_Pitié que ça ne soit pas…_' pensa Roxas, priant mentalement.

« Jean-Pierre Litruth » finit le juge.

Sora se retourna sur le blond, qui ouvrait légèrement la bouche. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Roxas, qui semblait pourtant si 'normal' il y a quelques instants, affichait un visage terrifié.

'_Merde…_' Pensa le roux.

Ce fameux Jean-Pierre avança sur une chaise roulante à travers l'allée, et regarda son fils.

« Bonjour Roxas » fit-il avec un sourire mauvais, en disant long sur sa joie de le revoir.

Le blondinet ne le salua même pas. Il se contenta de le fixer comme si il s'agissait d'un fantôme. D'un horrible fantôme qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Sora, ne tenant plus, demanda au blond quelques minutes de répits. Ce dernier les demanda au juge, qui les accorda au vu de la précédente mine du jeune avocat.

Le blond fila hors du tribunal, courra presque jusqu'à la salle destinée au parti accusé.

**Tout allait recommencer…**

Le roux dut presque défoncer la porte pour voir Roxas, fixant la fenêtre des yeux. Sora entra peu après.

« Mais... Roxas, ca va all… » essaya le châtain.

« Je ne peux pas faire ce procès » dit-il, d'une seule fois.

« QUOI ?? » dirent l'argenté et l'accusé.

« Mais, Sora a besoin de vous ! » cria Riku avec rancœur.

Le blond se retourna, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Je ne ferai pas ce procès, d'accord ? » fit Roxas, très agacé qu'on ne lui foute pas la paix.

« Tu vas faire le faire, ce procès. Qu'il y aie ton… père ou pas » conclut le roux, détachant chaque syllabe « Mets de coté ton passé, vas de l'avant ».

Les deux amants ne comprenaient pas la discussion qu'avait le roux et le blondinet.

« Je ne peux pas… Pas avec lui » dit Roxas, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Rien ne peux t'arriver de toute façons » répondit le châtain.

Axel le regarda et dit : « Tais toi Sora, ne te vexe pas. Mais… tais-toi ».

Et il ne se vexa pas. Cela le dépassait surement. Accompagné de son amant, ces derniers quittèrent la salle pour retourner à la salle d'audience.

« Que dois-je faire ? » demanda le blondinet.

Le roux prit Roxas dans ses bras. Ce dernier n'opposa aucune résistance. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre le charme du roux. Dans les bras d'Axel, il se calma légèrement.

« Tu es même devenu une tarlouze, Roxas ? J'en attendais plus de toi ! » fit son père, rentrant dans la pièce « Avec Axel en plus ? Tu es pédé et en plus tu n'as pas de bons gouts ! Tu es sur d'être de notre famille ? ».

Le blond voulut partir des bras du roux, mais ce dernier le retint.

« Pourquoi venez-vous ici ? Vous n'avez rien à faire _ici_ » répliqua Axel avec un ton froid inhabituel.

« Allons ! Je viens voir mon cher fils ! » fit le père, s'approchant du blond.

Ce dernier ne se laissa même pas toucher par son père, il recula, loin d'Axel et de son père.

« Fichez-moi la paix » articula t-il « Partez…S 'il vous plait ». Personne ne bougea « Vous êtes sourds ou quoi ? Je vous ai dit de DEGAGER ! C'est clair ? » finit le blondinet par hurler, n'en tenant plus.

« Ton grand-père te donne ça » dit-il en lui tendant un paquet.

Roxas la prit comme si il s'agissait de terre, comme si ça pouvait le salir. Jean-Pierre et le roux partirent de la pièce, chacun dans une direction contraire de l'autre.

Roxas ouvrit l'enveloppe, et prit la lettre.

_Roxas,_

_J'espère que tu ne fais pas honte à la famille, enfin, la notre. Tu te souviens d'eux au moins ? Tu te souviens de ceux qui t'ont élevé malgré tes colères ?_

Le blond fixa son poignet avec douleur.

_Sinon, sans toi, tout vas presque bien. Je dirai même que tout va beaucoup mieux. Etrange n'est ce pas ? Mais relatif. Par contre, Ta grand-mère est parcourue de sanglots chaque semaine. Tu ne peux pas te rendre compte de ce que tu lui as fait, et de ce que tu continues de lui faire. Tu n'as donc aucun cœur ?_

_Sinon, comment ca va avec Naminé ? J'ai parlé avec ces parents dernièrement. Il parait que vous êtes heureux. Il parait. Enfin, te connaissant, ca ne m'étonnerait même pas que tu cèdes à tout ce qu'elle veut… Comment fait-elle pour te supporter ? Je me le demande bien. _

'On va très bien, merci' pensa Roxas avec rancœur.

_Tu te souviens de Demyx , Le garçon avec qui tu jouais ? Il est venu prendre de tes nouvelles dernièrement. Evidemment, nous n'avons pas pu lui répondre vu que tu ne nous contactais plus. A ce demander ce que nous t'avons fait ! _

' _Oh.. pas grand-chose à part me bousiller mon enfance' _fit mentalement le blondinet, qui sentait sa rage grandir à chaque lettre, chaque mot.

_Sinon, être avocat ça fait quoi ? Ca doit être vraiment ennuyant d'écouter des gens parler de leurs problèmes pour que tu les résolves tout la journée, non ?_

_Toujours la même chose, avec les mêmes gens. _

_Enfin, tu aimes peut-être la routine, je ne sais pas. Tu ne me parlais pas beaucoup enfant, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Quand tu étais enfant, tu me fuyais comme la peste alors que je voulais seulement t'aidé. Seulement t'apprécier._

Une larme tomba sur les derniers mots que Roxas venaient de lire, faisant ainsi une petite tache bleue à cet endroit.

_D'ailleurs, tu évitais toute la famille. Qu'est ce qu'on t'a fait ? Qu'est ce qu'on t'a fait pour qu'on mérite ça ? On voulait juste que TU aies de meilleurs fréquentations, pas comme ce crétin d'Axel, et que tu fasses de hautes études ! Par exemple, médecin, je ne sais pas moi. Mais évidemment, on _

_n'aime pas les avocats dans la famille. Et Mossieur Roxas qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Il devient avocat ! Et tu as osé te vanter en plus ! Je vais être grossier, mais tu ne te foutrais pas de notre gueule là ?_

_Bref, si je dois tout épiloguer, la lettre ferait des dizaines de pages. Je voulais simplement te dire que si jamais tu veux recommencer ta vie, tu es le bienvenue chez nous. Tu aurais de nouveaux collègue médecin tu aurais beaucoup plus d'argent (et tu le sais que c'est vrai). Ta nouvelles vie est tentante hein ? Et bien sur, tout ça près de nous ! Ta famille !_

_Je t'attends, _

_Ton grand-père_


	6. Destructions

**Chapitre 6 : Destructions**

Après être sorti de la fameuse pièce, Roxas se décida. Si il n'allait pas faire se procès, on le prendrait pour un lâche. Et si il y participai, qu'avait t-il à perdre enfaite ? Le pire, ce serait de tomber dans les pommes... Enfin, faut pas exagérer non plus !

Il approcha de Sora dans la salle du jugement.

« Euh... Ca valait pas la peine que tu sortes » fit-il avec un sourire compatissant.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Le juge a remis a dans deux jours la prochaine séance. On a deux jours de libres, donc » répondit le châtain, voyant le teint du bond légèrement blanchir.

Ce dernier se tuait à venir dans cette salle, avec tout son courage, presque prêt à tomber mort si on le brusque trop. Et ce con de juge, il lui sort même pas devant lui, que c'est pour dans deux jours. Deux jours qu'il devra concentrer son courage.

« Tu dramatises là » dit l'argenté qui voyait des larmes aux yeux du blond.

Roxas en mode chibi-dépression.

Xx O xx o xx O xX

« Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ainsi ? » demanda Axel, assez... étonné.

« C'est Riku qui nous a invité ; Je prends mes précautions » répondit le blondinet.

En effet, l'argenté l'avait invité à passer une soirée avec lui, Sora et Axel quelque part, qui était toujours secret vu que c'était le roux qui le conduisait là. Redoutant le pire, Roxas avait enfilé un manteau noir genre inspecteur qui le rendait encore moins discret.

« T'es loin d'être discret, tu le sais ? » lui sortit le plus vieux, tournant à gauche.

« Je préfère échapper au carnage et ne pas être discret, que d'y passer et d'être discret ».

Belle philosophie.

Les deux arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit prévu vers minuit (normal, il était convenu d'arriver là vers cette heure là). Le blond regarda la façade et fit un pas en arrière ; On l'avait pas emmené là quand même ? Pas dans une boites pour gays !?

« Salut Roxyyy » ricana un argenté, fier de son coup rien qu'à voir la tête du fameux Roxy. C'était... mémorable.

« Tu te fous d'moi là ? Hein ? » espéra t-il.

« ... Non » répondirent en cœur Sora, le roux et Riku, arborant tous un sourire, carnassier pour le dernier.

« J'vais rentrer moi hein...» fit Roxas, sentant le pire arriver à la vitesse grand V.

Les deux plus âgés le retinrent par les bras, et le trainant presque jusqu'à l'entrée de la fameuse 'boite' qui sonnait comme un glas pour le blondinet.

« Je suis encore trop innocent, vous pouvez PAS m'emmener là ! » dit Roxas, se débattant en vain.

Les trois amis le regardèrent un sourcil levé, avec vraiment le message 'si y'a bien un pas innocent, c'est toi...quoique '. Ils entrèrent ensuite puis jetèrent presque Roxas sur une table. Il n'avait jamais vu de boite emplie de gay, il arborait donc un 'O' comme bouche, ça en devenait marrant.

Peu de temps après (... Bon, une demi-heure après) et quelques conseils, ils réussirent à mettre à l'aise le blond, avec l'aide de quelques verres d'alcool bien sur. Les deux amants 'officiel' partirent danser, quoique Riku n'aimait pas danser, Sora l'avait forcé à boire aussi.

L'était belle la jeunesse. Le blond voulu se lever pour une quelconque destination, quand il sentit un poids sur ses épaules. Il releva légèrement la tête et vit des cheveux rouge, ça ne pouvait pas être Axel vu qu'il était en face de lui, qui était ce donc alors ?

« Tu sais que t'es pas mal toi ? » fit un roux encore inconnu.

Ce dernier le relâcha pour qu'il soit bien visible. Il avait des cheveux rouge pas trop long, une coupe à la Zexion (mais ce n'était pas Zexion; que ce soit clair), un cache-œil sur l'œil droit et un grand sourire. Derrière lui se trouvait un blond, plus jeune, avec une marque au-dessus et au-dessous de l'œil gauche, l'air particulièrement gêné. Ils n'étaient pas mal de première vue.

« Euuh... Vos noms ? » fit Roxas, n'en revenant toujours pas de cette rencontre soudaine.

« Moi c'est Lavi, je sais, prénom pourri, et lui, le blond, c'est Allen » répondit le dénommé Lavi.

« Lavi, ça ne se fait pas de faire ça » soupira le blond, Allen.

« Et vous voulez prendre un verre avec nous ?» fit Axel, qui devait être appâte soit par le blond, soit par le roux.

« ..Ouaiiiis ! »fit le roux, levant le poids en l'air.

Ce dernier se mit entre Axel et Roxas, qui angoissait déjà, si cela est possible dans les limites du réaliste. Allen, quand à lui, voulut s'asseoir ailleurs, mais le roux ( Axel, qu'on s'y retrouve) le fit s'asseoir à coté de lui. Les deux blond se regardèrent en déglutissant difficilement.

'_Il me plait celui là... il a l'air paumé comme moi _' pensa Roxas.

En effet, il l'était. Son petit copain, Lavi, l'avait emmené ici sans rien lui dire, sans le prévenir. Dieu merci, il arrivait chaque fis à se sortir des situations... Enfin bref, le Allen était lui aussi en mauvaise position.

« Entrainé ici ? » murmura ce dernier à l'autre blond.

Il hocha la tête, puis l'autre blondinet lui fit signe que lui aussi.

Le rouquin prit Roxas dans ses bras d'un seul coup. Ce dernier essayait de se débattre, mais rien n'y faisait.

« D'ailleurs, vous avez quel âge ?» demanda Axel.

« Vingt et un pour moi » fit Allen, froidement en regardant les deux roux, les traitant presque mentalement de pédophile arriéré.

« Vingt cinq » dit le roux, qui ne cessait de jouer avec les cheveux du blondinet.

« M-Mais t'es plus vieux que moi ! » cria Roxas, mais son cri finit étranglé par le rouquin qui le serra fort « Meuuh ! Lacheuuuh mpheuf (traduction : Mais ! Lâche-moi !).

Axel 'huhua' un peu, puis prit Allen sous son épaule, qui rougit excessivement. Comme les blond pouvaient compatir l'eux pour l'autre, solidarité masculine, voir blondine.

« On vous laisse cinq minutes, et voilà ce qui arrive... » fit Riku, sarcastique en s'asseyant sur Sora qui avait pris place. Ces derniers observèrent les nouveaux arrivés puis, pour le châtain, les accueilli d'un 'bonjour !' amical, et pour l'argenté, baissa la tète puis la remonta, un bonjour poli à la Riku.

Et ainsi de suite, ils firent connaissance, et ainsi de suite, tout le monde s'échangea ses numéros detéléphone. Lavi finit son numéro pour Roxas d'un petit cœur, Allen lui donna simplement et lui dit : 'J'espère te revoir !', Axel donna son numéro au blond : 'A demain soir ! ' fit-il en plaisantant. Sa plaisanterie fit effet en voyant comment la peau du blond avait rougi.

En partant, Lavi embrassa rapidement Roxas sur la bouche. Ce dernier ne réagit pas (il n'eut pas le temps plutôt) mais il le prit dans le bon sens.

Quand ils partirent de la boite, Axel raccompagna le roux chez lui.

« Tu t'es fait dragué, Roxyyy » ricana le roux.

C'en était trop pour 'Roxyyy'.

« Mais t'es pas bien ! » commença t-il à s'exciter au point que Axel s'écarte légèrement en le regardant comme un fou « Et pourquoi t'as rien fait ? HEIN ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas aidé ? Et pourquoi tu l'as pris dans tes bras ? Bon je reconnais, il est loin d'être laid, mais quand même ! Je pensais que c'était MOI que t'aimais !»

Le roux le regarda, ses yeux ouvert comme des boule de bowling, le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits et que le blondinet se calme.

« ... Huhu. Tu es jaloux » fit ce dernier.

« JAMAIIIIS ! » répondit le blond en hurlant.

« Un, Arrête d'hurler, deux, Tu veux que je te cite ce que tu viens de me dire ? » ricana Axel.

« Huum.. Euuh... Héé.. Tu dois te tromper ! » fit Roxas, ne sachant pas quoi dire, bégayant presque.

Le roux s'arrêta peu de temps après, sur une aire d'autoroute.

« Tu n'es pas jaloux, non ? » demanda sensuellement ce dernier, en se rapprochant du blond.

« Non, pas du tout ! » fit Roxas, qui essayait de se reculer mais qui tombait uniquement sur la vitre et la porte fermée, bien sur.

« Vraiment pas ? » re-demanda t-il.

Il finit sa phrase en embrassant doucement le blond. Tout doucement, de manière qu'à chaque instant, le blond pouvait nettement distinguer ce que son 'ami' faisait.

Le blond ne ferma pas directement les yeux, puis finit par les fermer. Ce dernier gémit légèrement, au plaisir du roux, quand il sentit une main froide en dessous de son T-shirt. Le roux se décolla et s'approcha de l'oreille de Roxas.

« Tu es jaloux, et tu ne comprends pas... » fit le plus âgé.

« Qu'est ... Ce que je ne comprends pas, Axel ? » demanda le blondinet comme un enfant, rougissant encore plus de sentir le souffle du roux.

« Je voulais savoir si tu m'aimais... J'ai ma réponse ».

Il finit sa phrase en mordillant l'oreille du blond. Ce dernier gémit.

« Arrête, Axel » supplia le plus jeune, qui, sans s'en rendre compte, tenait le roux par la taille.

« Tu ne le pense même pas...» répondit ce dernier.

Il descendit doucement vers son épaule, l'embrassant avec amour. Le blond mit sa main dans les cheveux du roux. Ce dernier remonta vers son visage, puis sa bouche.

« Je vais devoir te 'rapporter' à Naminé » dit-il, se retirant et redémarrant sa voiture.

Le blondinet regretta à cet instant là de devoir rentrer chez sa femme.

« On a tout le temps, Roxas... » dit Axel, prenant la main du plus jeune et l'embrassa, sous le regard médusé du blondinet.

Le plus jeune voulut dire (balbutier) quelque chose, mais il ne s'en sentit pas le courage. Et puis, il sentait bien que le roux mentait quelque peu.

Un kilomètre avant la maison du couple, le roux le lâcha.

« A bientôt ! » fit Axel, qui s'éloignait.

Le blondinet rentra dans sa maison, franchit la porte du salon quand, soudainement, il sentit un vase s'écraser juste à coté de lui. Il tourna la tête vers l'objet cassé, puis regarda Naminé. Cette dernière semblait... énervée.

' _Je sens que je vais encore m'amuser moi..._' pensa le blond.

« Ça ne va pas Naminé ? » demanda t-il.

« Comment ca pourrait aller !? » lui demanda la blonde, en haussant la voix.

_Over and Over, I Fall For You_

« On ne répond pas à une question par... » commença t-il, mais voyant un oreiller arriver direct sur sa tête.

Le missile improvisé toucha sa cible.

« Mais t'es pas bien ? » cria le blondinet, sous l'effet de la surprise, puis balançant l'oreiller par terre.

« Pourquoi, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? » pleurnicha Naminé « Moi, je t'aime, et tu le sais ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? » questionna t-il, alors qu'il pensait : '_Elle sait pour Axel ...?_'

« AXEL ! Tu sors avec ! » hurla t-elle, en balayant une mouche invisible du bras et en recommençant à pleurer.

Il ne broncha pas. Que pouvait-il faire d'ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, pas à _elle_... Il l'avait fait trop de fois ces derniers temps.

« Répond ! Tu l'aimes ou pas ?...» supplia la jeune femme, semblant avoir du mal à se contenir.

« ... Je ne sait pas » bégaya Roxas.

« Sois sincère, Roxas ! Au moins une fois dans ta vie ! » cria Namine, regardant son mari avec toute la souffrance qu'elle éprouvait.

_Over And Over, You Make Me Fall For You_

« ... Je pense que... Oui » dit calmement le blond, qui baissa les yeux.

_I Am The One To Blame_

Ce seul mot, ce seul 'oui' détruit Naminé. Les hommes étaient-ils donc tous pareils ? Et pourquoi, pourquoi cet homme là qu'elle aimait devait être comme ça ? N'avait t-elle pas payer le prix avant ?

_Break Me_

« Je t'ai tout donné... Mon cœur, mon amour, mon corps... Et voilà ce que je reçois... C'est pitoyable n'est ce pas ? » sortit t-elle, en pleurant.

Le blond s'approcha de sa 'femme', la prit dans ses bras. Cette dernière se débattit en le suppliant de la lâcher. Il ne l'écoutait pas. La jeune femme, perdant le contrôle quelques secondes gifla Roxas de toutes ses forces, au point que l'endroit frappé devint rouge très vite.

« Je te déteste... Sors d'ici ».

Craignant de se faire taper encore, le blondinet sortit de la pièce, monta, prit nécessairement de quoi s'habiller pour deux jours et partit en voiture.

Il regrettait d'avoir connu Sora, oh oui, il regrettait.

Avant, il vivait avec la blonde, il l'aimait de tout son cœur, se battrait pour elle. Il avait construit son rêvé petit à petit, de ses mains, et avec peu d'aide. Il avait réussi à faire ce qu'il voulait, s'assurait une belle vie avec la femme qu'il aimait. Quand le blond avait rencontré Naminé, il l'avait déjà trouvée resplendissante dans son ensemble blanc, couleur qu'elle affectionnait. Elle lui avait sourit, puis c'était retournée pour suivre les cours. Dieu lui avait envoyé un ange digne de ce nom. Digne de faire survivre le jeune homme. Dieu l'avait écouté...

_So Hear Me_

Roxas avait cru toucher le bonheur, l'effleurer tel un enfant réalisant son désir le plus précieux, le plus important, le plus secret. Il avait cru que la vie c'était facile en se battant, qu'en ayant affronté quelques épreuves, plus aucunes merdes ne lui tomberaient dessus. Le blond était bien naïf par moment, bien trop naïf.

D'habitude, il se préparait toujours à toutes éventualités. Réfléchissait avant d'agir, se contentait de vivre pour vivre, pour se sentir humain. Le fait d'être un humain, de respirer, d'aimer ne lui suffisait pas, avant, il n'avait jamais 'vécu'. Roxas concluait donc qu'avant, il n'était **rien**. Pas plus qu'un esprit simple monté sur un corps. Rien d'autre qu'un cadavre vivant. Le nombre de fois qu'il s'était fait mal pour voir s'il était toujours là, toujours sur ce_ monde_.

La définition d'être humain était bien vague, n'est ce pas ?

Pourtant, qui pouvait vraiment dire qu'il avait toujours 'vécu' ?

Qui pouvait affirmer qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à _sauter_ ? Penser à enlever son nom de cette liste d'humain ? Un numéro en moins, ou en plus, qu'est ce que cela changeait, hein ?

Qui pouvait prouver que jamais, jamais de sa vie, il n'avait été seul ?

Qui pouvait affirmer qu'il n'avait jamais eu envie de disparaître, de solitude ?

Qui pouvait donc dire parfaitement la définition d'être humain en prenant compte de tout ça ?

Roxas prit son téléphone.

« Allo, Axel ? Oui, c'est Roxas... Tu veux bien que je vienne chez toi pour pas longtemps, s'il te plait ?... C'est possible ?... Encore merci, Axel »

Xx o xx O xx o xX

« Ça ne va pas, vieux ? » demanda le roux, en ouvrant sa porte au plus jeune.

« Naminé... Elle sait » se contenta de dire le blondinet, se calant dans les bras d'Axel.

« Je suis désolé »

« Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la mienne » fit Roxas, se calmant dans les bras du jeune homme.

« Tu veux venir dormir avec moi ce soir ? » questionna le rouquin.

« T'es bien pressé ! » s'amusa tristement le plus jeune « Enfin, je veux bien. Mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à...»

« Pas de problème » conclut Axel, laissant sa main de balader dans la chevelure de son amant. Ce dernier apprécia particulièrement puis partit se changer dans la salle bain, seul.

En revenant dans la chambre (à coucher, tiens...), il aperçut le roux, déjà en pyjama rouge et noir qui allait particulièrement avec ses cheveux. Il tapa légèrement sur le lit pour faire signe au plus jeune de le rejoindre. Ce dernier hésita quelques instants puis alla se caler dans les bras de son ...amant.

« Tu m'aimes, Roxas ? » demanda le roux, embrassant les cheveux blond doux.

« Idiot » se contenta t-il de répondre.

« ... Je vais prendre ça pour un oui » conclut le plus âgé.

Et tout les deux passèrent une bonne nuit, pensant à toutes sortes de choses. La rencontre avec Allen et Lavi, la discothèque de gay, la crise de larme/colère de Naminé, la 'preuve' d'amour du blondinet. Tant d'évènements pouvaient se passer en une journée...

Xx O xx o xx O xX

Le blond démarra sa voiture pour aller chercher ses affaires chez son ancien chez soi. Il repensa encore à tous les évènements de la veille. Bien sur, il aimait sa femme, mais il aimait Axel aussi. La question était de savoir qui il aimait le plus.

Le blondinet accéléra.

Et si Naminé l'acceptait ? Mais, qu'il était bête, qui voudrait d'un homme qui a une aventure avec un autre homme ? Même lui, à la place de sa femme, il ne l'accepterai pas.

La circulation était dense, comme d'habitude en ville.

Franchement, Sora aurait du laisser crever Jean-Pierre. Il était bien trop gentil et naïf.

Un camion klaxonna.

Le blondinet se 'réveilla' et n'eut pas le temps d'observer ce camion.

Ce dernier lui rentra dedans, avec un ultime klaxon inutile.

Voila, voila ! C'était l'avant dernier chapitre ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai trouvé un truc (que vous verrez bien). Enfin, passez à tous de bonnes vacances, etc.

Disclaimer (super en retard, mais il faut bien le dire ) : Personne ne m'appartient, même pas Lavi et Allen (qui viennent de D. Gray Man que je vous conseille).


	7. Blanc

**Chapitre 7 (final) : Blanc**

Des yeux vides de tous sentiments. Voilà ce que pouvaient lire les infirmiers sur le visage du blond. Ses pupilles n'exprimaient plus rien, à par un vide pesant. Comme si le blondinet rêvait d'ailleurs. Comme s'il était absent pour quelque temps.

Le roux avait tout de suite quitté son magasin, fermant la porte pour quelques heures, accompagné de clients loin d'être contents. L'hôpital lui avait téléphoné, on avait trouvé son numéro de téléphone sur le tableau.

Axel voulait voir Roxas. Mort ou vivant. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était de le voir, le prendre dans ses bras, et pleurer. Ça lui semblait tellement être de sa faute. ' Fait chier...' se répétait-il sans cesse.

Sora avait tremblé dans les bras de Riku, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Le rouquin lui avait expliqué ce que les gens en blanc avait bien voulu lui dire.

« Pourquoi ? » pleurnicha le châtain.

Le blondinet sentit une main prendre la sienne. Il distingua du blanc, du rouge... Il devait surement être à l'hôpital. C'était tout ce que ses yeux lui permettaient de voir, trop fatigués de leurs rôles depuis l'accident. Il avait tenu à regarder ce que les gens faisaient de son corps (si on pouvait encore appeler _ça_ comme ça) après avoir extrait sa carcasse de la voiture.

Dieu lui en voulait d'avoir jeté _son_ ange, ce même ange qui l'avait aimé, désiré, cet ange encore qui l'avait sauvé des ténèbres, du noir absolu, d'une tristesse infinie. Accepter les cadeaux de Dieu, puis les rejeter ainsi, se lier d'amour avec un homme. Chose interdite.

Dieu était juste, et tellement cruel à la fois. Quel étrange personne cela devait-être.

Qu'allait-il advenir de Sora sans son avocat ? Comment pourrait-il regarder Naminé en face ? Pourrait-il revoir Allen, Lavi, ou encore Riku ? Même Riku, cet imbécile, lui manquait. Il devait être sérieusement amoché pour ressentir cela. Il rit jaune intérieurement à cette pensée.

Roxas était désormais sur un brancard, en plein milieu d'un hôpital.

« Roxas ! On va t'aider, on va te sauver ! » dit le roux, que le blondinet parvint à entendre tout à coup.

Cette brusque apparition de bruit le dérangea. Mais malgré ça, le blond voulait encore entendre ces voix. Il voulait encore entendre Axel.

« Ne me ... laisse... pas » réussit à articuler le plus jeune, en deux fois, sentant un goût de sang répugnant dans sa bouche.

« C'est promis ! Promis ! » s'écria le roux, devant abandonner son amant pour qu'il parte à la salle d'opération « J'espère que tu tiendras cette promesse... Roxy ».

Il ne fit rien. Ne pleura pas, n'agit pas. Il se contenta d'entrer dans sa voiture et d'hurler avec force sa rage.

Xx O xx o xx O xX

Ou était-il ?

_'Roxas...'_

« Tout le monde est là ? Alors on peut commencer ! » dit le chirurgien, nerveux. En voyant son patient se réveiller, ou du moins bouger légèrement les paupières, il ajouta : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur, tout se passera bien ».

_'Roxas, Roxas...'_

« ... Pardon » murmura le blond, sentant qu'il allait bientôt s'endormir.

Sentant qu'il allait s'écrouler.

_'Est un homme malheureux...'_

Le médecin ne chercha pas à comprendre le sens de cette phrase.

_'Froid, envié et surtout incroyablement juste'_

Flash back :

_« Je te déteste ! Sors d'ici ! » : Naminé, cette année._

_« Pitoyable créature » : Grand-père. Roxas avait quinze ans._

_« A quoi je sers, Axel ? »: Réflexion du blond à l'âge de douze ans._

_« Nous avons tous une raison de vivre » : Professeur de morale, primaire._

_Roxas, en entendant cette phrase, s'était empli de tristesse. Bien sûr, il avait déjà entendu parler de ce proverbe, mais il ne se l'était jamais avoué. Il n'avait aucune raison de vivre. C'en était si douloureux, ça le ravageait, cette douleur. Cette souffrance l'amenait parfois à inquiéter ses camarades, mais tout de suite après, il se remettait à sourire. Il s'était réglé comme un automate. Comme une poupée de cire._

_Il n'avait ni raison de vivre et n'osait se 'confier' à personne. _

_Il se trouvait si détestable. Il était tout sauf parfait. Roxas ne devait pas exister, d'après lui. Alors, pourquoi était-il quand même entouré de quelques personnes ?Pourquoi tout ça ?_

Fin flash back.

Une larme coula sur le visage du blond, prenant une teinte rosée, pour finir sur l'oreiller. Une larme n'avait ni une longue vie, ni volonté. Exactement comme Roxas.

_' __**Je veux vivre... pour les revoir**__' _pensa le blondinet.

Peu de secondes après, la morphine fit effet. Il sombra dans un puissant sommeil. Le sommeil qui déterminerait sa date de mort.

_' __**Je vais revenir, je crois**__ ' _pensa t-il.

De quelques millilitres de ce produit, tout s'effaça de l'esprit du blond. Le mutisme l'accueillit dans ses bras, tel une mère. Il pouvait sentir le voile de la mort sur son corps, la douleur de ses blessures physique aussi bien que mentales. Il percevait toute cette souffrance avec un apaisement, ou plutôt avec fatalité. C'était pareil, non ? Ça devait être comme ça... n'est ce pas ? Tout le monde devait mourir un jour ou l'autre, qu'importe les conditions. C'était dur, ça faisait mal d'y penser, mais c'était comme ça. La mort, ou la vie, le prendrait. Roxas s'était déjà fait à cette idée depuis si longtemps. Qui pouvait vivre plus que les autres ? Qui pouvait affirmer qu'il n'avait jamais perdu un proche ? Qui encore pouvait crier haut et fort qu'on ne lui avait jamais rien arraché ?

Qui était assez fort pour ne pas sombrer face à tout ça ? Qui donc ?

Ça en faisait beaucoup de qui en quelques phrases, mais, ces phrases étaient inévitables. Tout le monde avait connu ça, qu'on le désire ou pas. Roxas lui même avait subit cette (in)justice bien des fois.

_'Roxas, Roxas... ne mérite plus de vivre. _

_Roxas, Roxas... est un homme malheureux et chanceux..._

_Roxas a abandonné la quête du bonheur'_

**Et il avait mal, terriblement mal.**

Xx o xx O xx o xX

Axel prit son stylo, une page blanche et sa tristesse.

' _Cher Roxy,_

_Je t'avoue que ce n'est plus pareil sans toi. J'ai tant envie de te voir, te sentir blotti contre moi, comme ce fameux soir avant l'accident. Je voudrais tant que ce ne soit pas de ma faute. Mais c'est la mienne, n'est ce pas ? Si tu n'avais pas pensé à tous les ennuis que je te crées dans la voiture, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. _

_Oh non, rien de tout ça._

_J'aurais du réfléchir, comme toi. Tu réfléchis souvent toi. Je voudrai te ressembler sur ce point. Moi je suis juste un gay, pervers, idiot et surtout... amoureux. Et c'est ça, le plus grave. Ça vous change un homme ! Ah, ah ! ... J'aimerai pouvoir rire de cette phrase avec toi, comme avant. Comme au bon vieux temps, comme dirait les vieilles... Je vieillis avant l'âge. C'est de ta faute, Rox' ! _

_Enfin, je te remercie de m'avoir changé comme ça. Parce que quand tu étais avec moi... je me sentais vivant. Oui, vivant, tu as bien lu.'_

**Roxas, Axel : Je me sentais vivant avec toi...**

_' Quand tu es venu, hier, j'ai aimé te respirer, sentir ta peau sur mes doigts, le battement régulier me berçait. Quel pervers je dois faire, n'est ce pas ? J'imagine ta tête : 'IL a osé me toucher le soir !' ! Ton si beau visage... Mais je m'égare. Tu m'égares. Toi et tes cheveux blonds vénitien, toi et tes yeux bleus, toi et tes lunettes qui te vont si bien, toit tout simplement._

_A vrai dire, j'aimerai faire tant de choses avec toi. Tant de choses que les couples font ! Ces choses qui se font ensemble. Ces choses que l'on aime faire. Comme partir tout les deux, en ne pensant à rien d'autre, même pas à ces petits homophobes ridicules. Mais j'imagine que toi, tu en as a un peu peur, de ces gens là ; Tout ça à cause de lui. Cet enfoiré. Mais on ne va pas parler de lui un jour comme aujourd'hui !'_

**Axel, Roxas : Je te déteste.**

_' Tu sais, quand j'ai prévenu Sora pour ton accident, il a pleuré. Je pouvais l'entendre à travers le téléphone. Et Riku, lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi Soso reniflait de la sorte, c'était assez marrant à entendre !! S'il savait, hein ? Faudra que tu me racontes si t'as vu une lumière à la fin du tunnel, tout ces trucs dans le genre._

_En fait, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu te comportais comme tu te comportes, mais tu ne me le diras surement jamais. Pourquoi t'éloignes-tu toujours ? Tu as peur de quoi, au juste ? Ils ne vont pas te sauter à la gorge (ou du moins, espérons le) ! Ils sont comme moi (quoique c'est un mauvais exemple pour notre relation). Ils se turlupinent et s'inquiètent pour toi, de ce rejet d'amitié. Ne les rejette plus, s'il-te plait..._

_Mais je me souviens, déjà avant, quand je te 'suppliais', tu n'acceptais mes demandes qu'avec une compensation, et parfois, tu ne les acceptais pas du tout ! Imbécile, va._

_Mais que serais je sans cet imbécile, je me le demande. Une âme montée sur un corps, peut être. Un zombie ? (nan, là je vire dans l'horreur...)._

_Enfin, tout ça pour te dire, que quoi qu'il se passe, je t'aimerai toujours. _

_J'espère te revoir sur Terre, ou au paradis (si j'arrive à finir là-dedans, bien sûr, me connaissant, j'ai encore pleins de B.A. à faire...). Ou que tu arrives, j'aimerais y aller avec toi. Finir là avec toi, p'tit Roxas. _

_A bientôt, _

_Ton idiot préféré '_

« Un jour, on se reverra, hein ? » dit Axel, avant de glisser la lettre dans la poche de son jean's.

En regardant vers la fenêtre, le roux crut apercevoir un ciel plus noir, plus sombre. Plus rouge.

Cauchemar ou signe annonciateur ? Bonne question.

Xx O xx o xx O xX

« Vous pouvez le voir, mais pas plus de dix minutes, et ne le secouez pas. Merci d'avance » fit un infirmier, faisant une croix sur sa fiche.

Axel, Sora et Riku entrèrent. C'était leur première visite au blond.

Ce dernier avait des bandes blanches et des pansements de ses bras jusqu'à la fin des mains. Quelques tuyaux transperçaient sa peau halée pour aller finir on ne sait où. Il semblait à peine respirer ; il bougeait si peu. Le blondinet était tout en blanc. Tout était blanc, tout. Ça contrastait avec les quelques taches de sang qu'on pouvait apercevoir sur les bandages et la couleur de la peau du blond.

Cette vision horrifia le petit groupe. Le roux s'avança vers son amant, lui prit la main dans les siennes. Il ne pouvait même pas sentir la chaleur qui s'en dégageait habituellement.

« Ça ne peut pas être Roxas » confia t-il, au bord de la crise des larmes « Roxas n'aurait jamais... fini comme ça. PAS ici et pas comme ça ! » hurla le rouquin.

_' Pardonne-moi '_

« Tu te fais du mal pour rien » dit une voix triste derrière lui.

« Et lui, tu penses qu'il n'a pas mal !? J'entends ses lamentations d'ici, Riku ! » répondit Axel, ne prenant même pas la peine de se retourner.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ne comprends pas ce que je ne dis pas » fit l'argenté du tact au tact.

Sora s'avança vers son avocat, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait.

« Ça va aller ! Tu vas t'en sortir, j'en suis sûr ! » confia le plus jeune, les larmes au yeux avec un ton très enthousiaste « Qu'est ce que je vais faire sans toi aussi, t'y as pensé ? Dès que tu seras guéri, on ira encore en boite ! Et ...».

Son petit ami lui mit la main sur la bouche. Promettre trop de choses à un homme qu'on ne sait s'il va vivre ou pas, pouvait être douloureux. Se retrouver seul face à toutes ses promesses n'était pas agréable.

_' Tout disparaît, n'est ce pas ? '_

« Chuuuut... » le consola Riku.

Il prit le châtain dans ses bras. Sora s'attacha désespérément à lui.

_' Ne me laisse pas '_

Axel était incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Il aurait pourtant voulu parler, raconter pleins de choses. Il paraît que lorsqu'on est dans le coma, on s'en rappelle quand même un peu à son réveil.

Ou du moins, si on se réveille.

Le petit groupe resta les dix minutes convenues, puis partit. Mais le rouquin n'oublia pas de glisser sa lettre quelque part ou le blond la verrait et sans que tout l'hôpital la lise.

Axel passa sa soirée chez lui, à boire du whisky en repensant au bon vieux temps.

Riku dût consoler bon nombre de fois le châtain. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il aurait voulu pleurer, même verser qu'une larme, lui aussi, mais il en était incapable. Après tout, Roxas était un ami et l'avocat de son petit copain, c'était à double tranchant.

La famille du blond l'avait déjà 'enterré'. Pour eux, il n'existait désormais plus. La grand-mère aura moins de remords, c'est déjà ça de gagné.

Naminé, malgré le fait qu'elle le haïssait pour sa trahison, ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. C'était un peu trop cher payé pour ce qu'il avait fait, trouvait-elle.

Lavi et Allen allèrent le voir quelques fois, mais ne dérangèrent jamais trop les autres. Après tout, il ne se connaissaient que d'une soirée.

Jour après jour, la plupart s'habituèrent à l'absence du blond. Certains nouveaux avocat, lors des congrès, posaient la question pour le siège vide du blond ; et chaque fois, c'était Zexion qui se chargeait de dire simplement : ' Il est malade'.

Les jours passèrent, puis un mois passa. Et Roxas ne se réveillait toujours pas ; Il semblait rêver d'une vie telle qui la voulait. Tous les deux jours, le rouquin allait le voir, s'accrochant à ce lit d'hôpital comme seule raison de vivre. Une raison de vivre qui semblait bien s'éterniser dans ce monde blanc.

Deux mois étaient passés depuis l'accident. Et _il _ne se réveillait toujours pas. Les médecins furent même incapable de dire si le blondinet allait se réveiller ou pas.

Axel détestait ce 'jeu'. Le jeu d'avoir un jour un bon rythme cardiaque, et le lendemain, des infirmières l'entourant avec leurs trucs qui étaient censés le réveiller, et qui semblaient simplement garder en vie le jeunot. Il haïssait tout ces soi-disant médecins qui ne savaient rien dire au sujet de son amant. En fait, c'était simple ; Le roux détestait tout ce qui tournait autour de l'hôpital.

Mais avec le temps, tout s'arrangea'.

Le juge innocenta Sora, grâce aux arguments de son avocat, Zexion, qui pesaient lourd. Le châtain et son compagnon, accompagné du couple rencontré en boite sortirent encore quelques fois ensemble, histoire d'avoir tous de la compagnie et de remplir leurs soirées.

Naminé fit les démarches pour divorcer avec son ancien mari et rencontra quelqu'un. Il s'appelait Marluxia, d'après le schtroumph qui avait pris des nouvelles d'elle.

Demyx et le bleu restèrent ensemble, et semblaient vraiment s'aimer.

Riku et le châtain vendirent leur maisons et rachetèrent un appartement de cent vingt mètres carré, ce qui leur suffisait amplement.

Et ainsi de suite, six mois passèrent.

Six mois que le roux n'avait plus entendu la voix du blond.

Six mois qu'il se torturait à prédire quand _il_ se réveillerait.

Heureusement, Axel avait légèrement tourné la page, même si il aimait toujours Roxas. Mais il avait d'autres 'propositions', autant au niveau de jeunes femmes que de jeunes hommes. Mais il résista à ces envies, et resta simplement célibataire. Ce n'est pas qu'il était braqué sur le blond, enfin, si quand même un peu, mais il ne se sentait même pas d'humeur à ressortir avec quelqu'un. Des fois qu'il porterait la poisse.

Xx o xx O xx o xX

« Vous pouvez y aller dix minutes, comme d'habitude » fit le même infirmier, qui désormais n'avait plus les cheveux totalement bruns, mais avec des mèches blondes.

« Merci » firent en chœur le roux et Sora.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Toujours cette vision du blond, toujours ces draps blancs qui devait sentir l'odeur de Roxas maintenant.

« Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est là dedans ? » demanda l'argenté.

« Huum... Sept mois » répondit Axel, se grattant le menton cinq secondes.

« Ça en fait un bail qu'il est coincé dans ce lit » remarqua le plus jeune.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête.

Comme chaque fois, le roux s'installa à coté du blond en lui prenant la main, Riku s'installait dans le fauteuil à un mètre du lit immaculé, près de la fenêtre, lisant son livre tandis que le châtain, pensif, s'installait en face de son petit ami.

C'est ainsi qu'ils restaient ces fameuses dix minutes chaque fois.

Aujourd'hui, Sora racontait un peu ce qu'il s'était passé au bureau en monologuant tout seul, sous l'attention du roux qui le regardait, et peut-être le blond. Parfois, le plus âgé riait avec son ami pour une quelconque raison.

« ... Je » fit une voix faible.

Le plus jeune s'arrêta de parler, le roux regarda d'où venait le bruit, et Riku leva le nez de son livre.

« Je...suis » répéta la voix faible.

Aucuns doutes, elle venait du blond !

« ..Roxas ? » demanda Axel, subitement sérieux.

Ce dernier lui serra légèrement la main.

« ...Roxas ! » s'écria le roux.

Le blondinet écarta les yeux, papillonna ses derniers vu le trop de lumière d'un coup, puis les ouvrit comme une personne normale.

« Je suis vivant ? » dit Roxas, regardant Axel.

« ... Bien sur ! » répondit ce dernier accompagné du plus jeune, s'agenouillant à coté de son ainé.

Le blondinet resta sans voix quelques secondes, puis versa une larme.

« HEIIIN ? Mais non, pleure pas, on est très content de te revoir tu sais ! » S'inquiétèrent les deux.

« C'est rien... Ne vous inquiétez pas » fit le blond, qui sourit peu de temps après.

Ce sourire... Ça faisait si longtemps que le roux voulait le voir. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il voulait voir Roxas ainsi, répondre à ses questions, être Roxas tout simplement !

Et il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il avança sa tête vers le blond, et l'embrassa. Ce dernier, premièrement surpris, laissa Axel faire. Ce baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, mais voulait tout dire.

Oh oui, absolument tout.

_' Roxas, Roxas...veut continuer à vivre_

_Roxas, Roxas... a pour finir réussi la quête du bonheur..._

_Roxas, Roxas... a juste besoin d'eux tous'_

Et bien, voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! (qui, je rappelle, devait être un one-shot). Alors, je vais répondre à quelques questions que vous dev(i)ez vous demander.

Q.1 : _Pourquoi, au début le titre : 'Défendre ou Aimer ?' ? _

R.2 : Bah... J'en sais absolument rien. En fait je ne prévois JAMAIS mon scénario dès le départ, je le change chaque fois (et ce, même à l'exam' d'écriture... Vous voyez le genre de l'auteur). En fait, on peut considérer que le scénario 'évolue' avec moi.

Q.2 : '_Life Or Die', est-ce que ça a un rapport avec l'histoire ?_

R.2 : Bien sur, encore heureux (voilà pourquoi je l'ai changé si tard). Ça a un rapport avec l'histoire personnelle de Roxas. Mais bon d'un coté, soit tu continue de vivre, en te battant, soit tu meurs... C'est profond ce que je dis TT.

Q,3 : _Pourquoi un cross-over avec D. Gray Man ?_

R.3 : Et bien, de un, je voulais faire de la pub (j'en suis devenue fan, pour preuve), de deux, je les voyais bien ces deux là ainsi (genre KandaAllen ... Impossible de mettre Kanda dans une discothèque, KuroFye ... Pourquoi pas Fye, mais pas Kurogané, etc). Et puis, ils sont tellement mignons...

Q.4 : _As-tu des musiques spéciales pour cette fic ?_

R.4 : Celles que j'aie écoutée ? Soyez prêt ! ( l'ordre n'a rien à voir avec les favoris, je les marques en regardant Itunes) :

'ts' de Diam's - 'Beat It' reprise par les Fall Out Boy (disponible sur le CD en plus de 'Live In Phoenix') – 'Do you' de Utada et de Ne Yo – 'Last Night' de P. Diddy – 'Ghosts' (un morceau DDR) – 'How to Save A Life' de The Fray – 'The Art Of Breaking' de Thousand Foot Krutch – 'Over And Over' de Three Days Grace (dont je me suis inspirée pour la crise de nerfs de Naminé) – 'Animal I Have Become' de Three Days Grace – 'Shout And Bites', 'Beast Of Desires' et 'The Revenant Choir' de Versailles – 'The Other Promise' et 'Roxas' de Yoko Shimonura – 'Heart Station' de Utada – 'Metamorphose' de Asriel (opening de Monochrome Factor) – Halleluia de... Je sais pas qui, mais on entends un extrait dans Shrek. - 'Everything is Burn' de Anastacia ( dont je me suis inspirée pour l'hopital ).

Voilaaa !

Q.5 : _'Jean-Pierre', drôle de prénom !_

R.5 : Et bien... C'est le prénom de mon père, je voulais être sure de le retenir (... Au cas ou). Et puis, j'avais mes raisons de le mettre.

Et bien, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ma fic, j'ai pris quand même beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. J'ai été ravie de toutes vos reviews, merci de les avoir mises, vous savez que ça fait plaisir ! Merci à Emi de m'avoir inspirée. Je tiens à dire que c'est une excellente prof' d'écriture ! Ah et, tant que j'y pense, j'ai fait une faute avec Allen, au chap 6. Il n'est pas blond de cheveux, mais blanc (mais BLANC, vraiment !). Certain ont du remarquer (même si ont m'a rien dit), mais c'était une sorte de fantaisie (par exemple : la sympathie blondine n'aurait pas marché avec un 'grisonnant').

Enfin bref, merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire ceci, merci... **fille qui en fait trop**... A bientôt, j'espère (ce qui ne devrait pas tarder, vu que j'ai carburé pendant les vacs', je vais revenir avec une fic FMA, un ensemble de one-shot KH et quelques uns de DGM et ... on verra bien ). Ah et aussi, il y aura peut-être une 'suite' à ceci (j'imagine que ça ne vous suffit pas le fait que Roxas sorte officiellement avec Axel), mais quand, j'en sais absolument rien !


End file.
